ALL FOR THE LOVE OF CHARMING AND SAMCRO
by yotoots
Summary: Crossover Story of Sons of Anarchy and wolf lake. if you haven't seen wolf lake don't worry you will get the just of the show as the story goes along , will also have a little Vampire diaries in it cant list 3 tv shows
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : THIS IS A SONS OF ANARCHY / WOLF LAKE CROSS OVER STORY. I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AS ITS THE FIRST OF ITS KIND ON THE SITE. I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN BRINGING THE TWO SHOWS TOGETHER INTO ONE FANFICTION... THANKYOU IF YOU DO READ IT , I DO HOPE FOR SOME REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AS THE STORY GETS GOING. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF ACTION AND SOME BLOODY SCENE'S AND SOME DRAMA SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE M-RATED STORY**_

_**18+ ONLY PLEASE AS IT IS M-RATED.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**STORY NAME : ALL FOR THE LOVE OF CHARMING AND SAMCRO!**

Gemma was sitting in her office at the club house on this hot summers morning looking over some paper work when in walks Happy and Chibs , she looks up from her work to see them stop walking and stand stock still , she says " Whats wrong boys?" They look at her and say " Jax informed us of the deer farm today having had a wolf in it attacking amd eating deers but there has never been a single wolf in charming before" Gemma smiles and says its probably just come down from the reservation where the indians are im sure its nothing to worry about it's probably hungry and has pups to feed" Happy and Chibs nod and say " Yeah maybe " then they walk out. Gemma is thinking about what they said when she hears her door open and in walks Jax. he takes a seat next to her and says " Hi Mom" Gemma smiles and says " Hello jax baby" Jax Smirks at her and says " I'm Guessing you heard about the lone wolf?" Gemma nods and says " yes baby Chibs and Happy told me , but like i told them its probably seeking more food , it maybe has pps to feed i dont think its worth worrying about unless more come down into the outskirts of town" Jax looks at his mom and says " Yeah your right we shouldnt worry unless more come down , well i better go into town and get a shave" he walks out with that , meets Chibs outside and Happy and the three men ride off into town..

As Jax is parking his car he has an erge to look across the street when he does he spots the most beautiful woman his ever seen his staring across the street makes Chibs and Happy look both are in shock shes heavenly to look at , beyond beautiful , Chibs pats Jax on the back and says " She doesnt look like a biker kind of girl shes beyond beautiful and very much new to Charming" Jax smiles and says "i will go let her know who runs this town" and off he walks leaving the others still in shcok...

Jax walks into the store and spots the young women who looks no older then 18 looking at little girls clothing for like a 1 maybe 2 year old he frowns seeing nobody with her when he says " Excuse me im Jax i'm in samcro im the president and you're?" She looks him up and down and says " Do you always walk up on random women or is it just because you and your friends out there think im beyond beautiful?" Jax is taken aback by her upfront ways his not used to this and says " Well your new and i like to let everyone know SAMCRO runs this town" The girl smirks at him and says " I know that is there anything else because if not i need to keep it moving i have alot to do this morning" just before he can answer in runs a 1 1/2 yr old little girl screaming " mommmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Jax covers his ears in pure shock at this childs outburst . The young women kneels down and then picks the child up and says " Shhhhh babygirl your scaring the big bad bikers inside and outside , see his covering his ears" the little girl giggles the most cutest giggle his ever heard which makes him smile at her .

The little girl frowns seeing the man come into the store making jax from to thinking _typical shes taken by him not what i expected at all. _Tahnee looks at Jamal and says " Hey bro i thought you were watching her at the park while i got this handled" He laughs at Jax and whispers " shes not taken to me im her brother" Jax looks at him wondering how he answered an unspoken question _okay pyschic_ maybe he thinks..

Jamal ignore's Jax and says " well i wasthen she screamed i want my momma at me so i walked her down here when i said your in there she ran in here before i could stop her and how can i say no to your mini you" Tahnee laughs and says " yes she is my mini me indeed but babygirl i need you to go with uncle jamal or no cake later" The little girl says " but i dos want cake momma yous pomiissed mes" Tahnee pats her back and says " Then be a good girl and go with uncle jamal" the little girl sighs and says " okay unki jamal wets go now"

Jamal nods and takes the little girl. he looks at Jax and says " Do not think of touching my little sister or you will become my next meal" with that he walks out leaving Jax a little worried.

Tahnee can feel the wave lengths jax is sending out and sasy " gosh his just kidding settle your heart down i can feel it beating fast from here. and incase you missed it im Tahnee and i'm 18 not 21" Jax Smirks " 18 huh when did you turn 18?" Tahnee looks at him and says " Today actually" Jax frowns and says " please tell me your not throwing your own party?"

The young lady smirks and says " yes i am throwing my own its no big deal" Jax frowns and says " yes it is let me do it at our club house , and your daughter and brother can come also" Tahnee shakes her head and says " no you dont need to do that you dont know me nor my daughter she's busy" Jax smirks and says " oh but i insist and its away for me to get to know you" Tahnee smirks and says " fine that would be lovely" Jax hands her a card, "go there and i'll meet you there at say " 6pm" tahnee nods and says "6pm it is see you then" she walks off to pay for her stuff , Jax watches as she hands over a $100 dollar bill he stands there shocked this young lady has money also "_**woooow"**_

Tahnee smiles at him as she walks out the store she stops and looks at Happy and Chibs and says " See you later boys" with a huge mega watt smile on her beautiful face. then the men look at Jax who says " Indeed you will , and aye wear something sexy to show me them wonderful looking curves " She looks back and says " are you saying my hip hugging jeans are failing my tiny shapely body?" Jax shakes his head no and says " no Darlin' its not but i was thinking more of a dress of some kind" She smirks and pulls out a lace dress and holds it up " like this?" Jax , Happy , Chibs all gulp and Jax says " oh darlin' dont tease me like that , thats not fair game" She smirks and says " oh darlin' i know how to play the game to i might be young but i know"

Jax laughs and says " i dont doubt that for a second Darlin'"

Tahnee laughs and says " good then dont tempt me to beat you at the flirting game because you will loose"

Jax laughs and says " Darlin' i'm a biker we love a good challenge"

Tahnee laughs " Stop tempting me , i must run if you want me there at 6pm"

Jax nods and says " me too Darlin' or i wont have it ready"

they both part ways and Chibs and Happy ask "whats happenin' at 6pm" Jax smirks at them and says " Throwing her , her 18th birthday party instead of her throwing her own"

The men smirk and say " how nice of you guess you need Gemma now to help" Jax nods and says "yeah i guess so and here i was thinking id miss tara forever and then this wonderful full of life girl comes into town who just happens to be drop dead beautiful"

" About time you move on Jax " says Happy .. Chibs says " i do second that"

Jax says " well she could make me move on"

they head back to the clubhouse and he tells Gemma his plans who Agrees to do something and says " i cant wait to see the little girl she sounds so cute" Jax nods

just then he sees her and the little girl walking in the clubs car shop , shes talking to Tig whos looking back and forth between the little girl and her mom in shock they do look like twins

Jax walks up and says " Tahnee its not 6pm what do you need Darlin' " She frowns the car i rented broke down it wont start its not far from here jamal is with it so i need it tow'd" Why didnt you call " says gemma , she looks at Gemma and says " sorry my phone died no battery so i walked here" Gemma smiles and says are you both thirsty while Jax gets them to tow your car here?" Tahnee looks at Jax and he nods at her that its okay she wont hurt them. Tahnee looks in her arms and says " i have a juicebos in the car" Gemma smiles and hands the little girl a apple juicebox" the little girl smiles the same mega watt smile as her mother does and whispers out " TankTew"

Gemma smiles and says " you're welcome sweetheart , do you want to come to me and come play on the swings she points to the swings" the little girl looks at her mom and back at Gemma and says " Pweease" Tahnee hands her over to Gemma and says " Thanks for making her smile"

Gemma smiles and says " my pleasure"

Jax walks over to Tahnee and says in her ear " She loves kids espically little girls she likes to spoil them" Tahnee frowns " i dont want her spoilt or i would do it myself i have enough money to do it" Tahnee looks at the time and says outloud by mistake " oh for fuck sake im going to miss my own appointment crap" Jax frowns and says " Where do you need to be maybe i can take you"

Tahnne shakes her head i cant take " Nayessa with me" Jax yells out " mom can you watch Nayessa while i take Tahnee to her appointment intown" Gemma smiles and says " i would love too watch her while you go do what you need to do intown dont miss it because of Nayessa shes safe here with me for awhile"

Tahnee walks over and kneels down infront of Nayessa and says " be good for mrs morrow i will be back soon i love you princess" she hugs and kisses Nayessa

Gemma says " please call me Gemma" Tahnee nods and says " but Nayessa needs to respect her elders so Mrs Morrow's it is"

"okay how about she calls me Gemmie then?" says Gemma , "Upto you" says Tahnee. Borrowing your car mother and off they walk and Jax takes her to her meeting she gets the huge store


	2. Chapter 2

_**AT THE STORE IN TOWN! TAHNEE'S MEETING!**_

Tahnee has been inside for a good 40minutes and Jax is growing impatient he hasnt begun to set up for the party he calls his mom on her cell she picks up right away " Whats wrong jax's?" Jax smiles and says " Mom shes still in the appointment not sure whats going on but can you please send Chibs and Happy and Tig down to get party stuff for the party i cant just leave her and i did promise and how is nayessa?" Gemma smirks at the sleeping little girl in her lap and says " She's fallen asleep in my lap as i read her a story , shes fine Chibs is here i will put him on " Gemma hands her cell to Chib's. Chibs says " yeah whats wrong Jackie Boy?" Jax's smirks and says im stuck here waiting for Tahnee can you take yourself , Tig , Happy to the store and get stuff for the party ask Gemma what to buy before you go so all we have to do is set the club up" Chibs smiles and says " I hope she's okay shes been gone awhile and yes i'll take them now and find out from Gemma what to buy" Jax smirks and says " Thanks Chib's i owe you one" Chibs Smiles and says " No you don't".

After like an hour and a half out walks Tahnee she walks over to the car and climbs in and looks across at a sleeping Jax , she could scare him and mindlink into his mind or she could lean over and kiss his cheek and whisper "i'm back" , she decides on leaning over excet as she goes to kiss his lips he turns his head and the kiss doesnt land on his cheek it lands on his lips , she pulls away but Jax woke up feeling her lips on his he smirks at her and says " so that's how you wake men up by kissing them on there lips?" Tahnee giggles and says " No i went to kiss your cheek but you move your head and well the rest you know" Jax laughs and says " I was just kidding Darlin' i heard you get back in the car i just wanted to see what you would do" Tahnee's eyes widen in shock hearing him say he set her up she looks at him and says " You better behave or i will wear some baggy jeans and a baggy top to my party instead of a short tight dress" Jax frowns and says " You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Tahnee smiles and says " I will if you keep being smart , shit i should call and see how Nayessa is doing she will be tired by now and grouchy" Jax smiles and says " I already checked shes asleep my mom read her a book and she went to sleep so shes okay she wont be over tired i told you darlin' my mom loves kids" Tahnee looks at Jax and says can we stop at the flower shop please" Jax nods and says " Sure , and pulls the car over , gets out locking it and following her inside the flower shop. Tahnee walks to the very expensive Orchids plants and asks the lady how much for the Bright red orchid catching Jax's eye as he looks at her wondering what shes upto his mom love's orchids but wont buy that one as its expensive.

The flower shop lady looks over and smiles seeing the young lady and says " call me melinda and that one is $200 its a rare orchid" Tahnee looks at Melinda and says " Hi melinda im Tahnee and this is my Friend Jax , i'd like to buy this red Orchid please" Melinda looks at her in shock and says " Your the first person to buy one of these nobody else will look at it because of the price" Tahnee smiles and opens her wallet putting two $100 dollar bills on the counter the lady smiles and gets her the Orchid . Tahnee says " Thankyou i will be back when i get settled into my house for the Blue , yellow and white one of the same orchid" Melinda smiles and says " Thankyou and i'll be awaiting your next visit" Jax takes the orchid off her and carries it to the car for her , she climbs in and he places it in her lap , walks to the drivers side and gets in , Takes her to the Club house and parks the car outside his moms office , he goes and helps her out of the car. "thankyou" Tahnee says..

She grabs the orchid and walks into Gemma's office as Gemma looks over and says " That's a beautiful orchid but it was Expensive your game buying that" Tahnee looks at the lady and says " Actually its my way of saying thankyou for minding her , i Saw you liked them since you have 3 over there so i got this one for you as you didnt have a Red one" Gemma's eyes widen in shock she looks at Jax and his eyes are wide she looks at Chibs and Happy who both have wide eyes at the young ladies gift of thankyou she cant hold it anymore and says " Honey you do not need to buy me this Orchid its way to expensive you should keep it , it was my pleasure taking care of her for you" Tahnee shakes her head and says " please $200 is pocket change , please take it , if you dont i will need to go buy something else and i wont know what to do then" Gemma smiles and says " Well thankyou i love it" Tahnee smiles and then runs to Nayessa and picks her up and kisses her little cheeks and says " Oh my goodness momma missed you so much princess" Nayessa is in Tahnee's arms giggling from all the kisses going on her cheeks.. Jax , Chibs , Happy and Gemma smile watching them interact when Nayessa says really loudly " Momma why does hims wooks at yous wike dats all da times" Chibs , Happy and Gemma and Jax laugh. Jax walks over and says to Nayessa " I'm sorry i think your mommy is Pretty like a Princess , Don't you agree?" Nayessa nods her head really fast and yells " Yes momma is a pwincess"

Tahnee looks at Gemma and Chibs and says " the Car did it get fixed or do i need to Hire'r a new one i must get her home to the new house i have to unpack her stuff and set her bed up its going to take me awhile" Gemma says " i will take you and i will help you , then bring you back" Jax looks at his mom and says " i kind of need you here but Chibs you and happy take her in the car and help her set it up , use the caddy its out back in the lot" chibs says " were on it" Nayessa out of nowhere stretches her arms towards Jax catching him and Tahnee off guard as she says " Mes ups in yous arms pwease" Jax smiles at the beautiful little girl and says " okay" and grabs her from Tahnee putting her on his hip. Chiba , Happy and Gemma smile knowing she's going to take to Jax well. Jax whispers to Nayessa " You look just like your momma your both Beautiful" Nayessa giggles the most cutest giggle ever and says "TankTew"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE -CONTINUE FROM CHAPTER TWO-**_

Jax walks them out to the car with Chibs and Happy and then Tahnee runs over to her car , climbing in the back seat and Grabs Nayessa's car seat , closes then door and runs back over to the car and places it in the middle of the back seat , Chibs and happy strap the seat in with the Seat belts shocking Tahnee that they know how to do that , Jax smiles and says " I have two sons so we all know how to do the car Seats , most of us have kids" Tahnee nods her head in understanding and says nothing. Chibs offers to let her sit in the front seat but Tahnee says " No im good in the back with my babygirl" Chibs says " okay then and sits next too happy . Jax Says " Make sure you bring them back at around 5:50pm so we can get Nayessa settled " Chibs says " okay jackie boy"

They drive off to Tahnee's house while she thinks to herself _i bet he just wants to know where im living in town there in for a shock _She giggles at Nayessa's face cause she's pulling faces in her car seat

Happy pulls up outside a Big huge fence and looks at Chibs confused as Tahnee gets out and goes to the Keypad and types in a 6 digit number the two men look at each other in shock the Gates open and they drive in , "Drive up i'll check the mail " Tahnee says

They drive up the long bendy Driveway and find a huge house Chibs looks at happy and says " Now wouldnt this be about right shes rich as hell no wonder she didnt care about $200" Happy looks at Chibs and Says " No Kidding but it is a damn nice looking house" Chibs nods his head in agreement when he says " Who gets the little one out you or me?" Happy says " i think you should " Chibs says " okay then and goes and gets her out of her car seat and holds her in his arms when she whispers " I can tickle wickles him " and points to Happy causing Chibs to laugh and say " Yes you can let me take you to him so i can watch you do that " Nayesa's little eyes light up in Delight that he said yes she could do it when her momma would say no thats not nice

Happy laughs feeling little fingers on the back of his neck as he says " i'll get you Nayessa i'll tickle you back you little princess" Nayessa squeals and says " no yous cant tickle winkles me i might pee my panties and thens i will get a smackie fors nots saying i needs to gos to potty" Happy smiles and says " okay i wont then" Nayessa smiles that mega watt smile her and her mom can do causing the men to smile back at her

Tahnee walks up the driveway and upto the men and says " Thankyou so much for helping me you really didnt have to i would have been okay doing it on my own " Happy and Chibs say " Dont be silly we can do the beds and you can do the kitchen or the clothing it will be done faster this way you can have a little help"

She pulls out her phone and reads the text from wolf lake reads

Sender : Ruby cates

Date : may 9th 2016

Time : 2pm

Tahnee i know you might not get this in time but i wanted to let you know me and John are about 3weeks off having the pups i know you wont cone back but i wanted you to know incase you need to chanel the moon to help me with giving birth to 4 pups at one time , thankyou for always showing me support i will speak to you tomorrow oh and happy birthday girl. miss you love Ruby and John Kanin.

She sighs and text's back a Quick ** Thankyou to ruby but i have ungulates here so i cannot talk speak tomorrow i will call** ... then she puts her cell away... walks them all upto the front door and let's everyone in , show's the two men to Nayessa's room and her little bed that needs to be put together she tells Nayessa she can play but if she wants to come back down stairs she must ask someone to carry her down the stairs.

Tahnee asks them " Would you like a coffee , tea or a beer while you work?" Happy says " a beer thankyou " Chibs says " i'll have the same thankyou" Tahnee walks out and down the stairs to the kitchen and gets the men a beer each out of the beer fridge and walks up the stairs and into the room handing it to them " Thankyou " they both say. Tahnee nods and walks out to go unpack the kitchen . when done she moves to the living room and when done to the dining room. she then goes to the laundry and the downstairs bathroom and theater doing them all when done she makes her way to the main bathroom upstairs and unpacks it . by then the Men are done with the bed and move to her room to do her bed for her.

Tahnee puts the door block on so Nayessa cant walk and fall on the steps . There finished the house by 5pm. Tahnee baths and gets Nayessa dressed in a pretty little baby blue princess dress with some baby blue tights under it and then she asks them could they watch her so she can shower . they say " yep" Tahnee turns the Tv on and hands them the remote " we have cable tv and normal , make yourself at home , beer in kitchen bar fridge" she walks up stairs and showers and changes into her Black tight short dress , with her Black jimmy choo heels and her black Chanel handbag , looks at her self in the mirror and smiles at how good she looks.

Walks down stairs and to Happy and Chibs who both stare at her wide eyed and Gulp "wow " is all they say ..


	4. Chapter 4

_**LEAVING THE MANSION ON WAY TO SAMCRO CLUB HOUSE!**_

While Tahnee get's Nayessa into the car Chibs calls Jax . Jax answers fast and says " Whats wrong Chibs?" Chibs laughs and says " nothing we are about to leave here shes fully unpacked how she did it so fast we do not know but its done and she's putting the little cutie into her car seat" Jax smirks and says " Is she dressed Sexy like i told her to be?" Chibs laughs hard and says " Yes shes fucking sexy as hell Jackie boy" Jax smiles and laughs " Good she listened and see you soon i must get back to setting this up" Chibs laughs and says " okay leaving now be there in 15minutes" Chibs hangs up his phone.

Juce , Gemma , Tig , Jax are all setting up the clubhouse with the last few things when in walks Lyla and her son and ope's children , Gemma smiles and says " Nice you could make it how are you honey" Lyla smiles and says " i could be better but im okay so whos this for anyways" Gemma smiles and says " A lovely young lady who just turned 18 today and happens to have my son head over heels in thinking about finally moving on" Lyla smiles big and says "well then put me to work where can i help?" Gemma gives Lyla the toy box and says " that can go over there in that room i will be in there with the little one " Lyla is looking at Gemma confused like when she says " What little one i ? i mean abel is 7 and thomas is 3 so what little one?" Gemma smiles and says " She has a beautiful baby girl shes 1 and a half" Lyla's Eyes Widen and she says " But you said shes 18 isnt she a little young to have a almost 2 year old" Gemma looks at Lyla and says " hey no judging her maybe she has her reasons its not our business yet" Lyla says " your right im not in the place to judge her"

They just sit down when they hear little Nayessa yell out loud " mes get out of the car now pwease" Happy and Chibs laugh getting a look off Tahnee they quickly be quiet . Gemma and Jax walk out and Gemma looks at Jax as he Gasps seeing what Tahnee has on her body. Gemma walks over and says " Let me get her out your dress is a tad too short to bend over infront of them three they will look more" Tahnee looks at Gemma and says " But your taking her most of the night i dont want to be a burdon on people im used to only having my brother with me to help me sometimes when his not too busy" Gemma unclicks Nayessa and picks her up and says " oh my goodness that dress is so cute , she looks like a tiny doll " Nayessa does her belly giggle causing everyone to laugh..

Chibs and Happy watch as Jax walks to Tahnee and stands behind her and leans down and whispers into her ear " I'm Glad you wore that dress its very very very fucking sexy wrapped tight around your sexy little body Darlin'" Tahnee turns around and says " Dont get horny too fast there dollface or you wont last the night" she then walks off to follow Gemma.

Chibs and Happy laugh and say " she's going to keep you on your toes Jax"

Jax looks at them and says " yes im seeing that i mean wow i like her already and i barely know her and hey where is her brother?"

Tahnee looks over and says " His not coming he doesnt want to be with people he doesnt know or care to know " They all watch as Tahnee frowns for a bit thinking about it , then shakes her head and smiles .

Gemma looks at Lyla and says " Lyla meet Tahnee and this little angel is Nayessa " Lyla Gasps making everyone laugh knowing why she gasped when Lyla says " Wow your daughter could be your identical twin thats wow just wow so we all know what she will look like when she hits 18" Tahnee nods and says god i do hope so"

they all laugh at what Tahnee says and Tahnee extends her hand out to Lyla and says " It's a pleasure to meet you , and the pleasure is all mine im sure" Lyla shakes her hand and says " No actually i think it might be my pleasure in meeting you actually and your daughter is beautiful" Tahnee smirks and says " thankyou "

The night goes on and Gemma puts Nayessa down on Jax's bed for a nap so shes not over tired she comes out and says " Jax , Nayessa is in your room here on your bed sleeping just so you know " Jax nods and says " Thanks mom , while watching Tahnee kick Chibs butt in a game of pool" Gemma sits beside Jax and says " You like her dont you?" Jax smiles and says " Yea i do spending tonight with her on her special day is amazing i got to know her pretty well so far and hopefully she wont pull away now"

Just as he finishes saying that Abel and Thomas and Anita walk in . Anita asks for the key to take them home there tired , Jax hands his spare to her and she takes the boys home to bed.

Jax is sitting down when Tahnee walks up and sits nere him and leans over and kisses him on his cheek and says " Thankyou for doing all this for me when you dont know me it was very kind of you and having your mom babysit Nayessa was too sweet of you its hard to believe your a big bad biker when your being so very kind and sweet to me when you dont know me , anyways thankyou jax it means alot to me you have no idea how much"

She looks around looking for someone when Jax interupts her " Whats wrong who are you looking for Nayessa is safe" Tahnee looks at him well im glad im sober because there all drunk and i really need to get Nayessa home and in bed shes too little to be out most of the night she needs to see i can be home also and she needs to be there in her own bed also"

Jax Smile's and says " Im not drunk so im driving you home when your ready"

Tahnee says " Let me go get Nayessa "

Jax Stands up " i'll Get her you say your goodbyes"

Tahnee nods knowing better then to argue back with this one.

Jax goes into his room and picks a very dead to the world asleep little girl up into his arms and puts her head on his shoulder. thinking been awhile since i did this. and then walks out to find Tahnee waiting for him

Jax looks at her and says " Car now" Tahnee nods and walks infront of him to the table grabbing her bag and then to the car. Gemma leans in and says " i'm here if you ever need a babysitter " Tahnee says " Thankyou so much" Gemma smiles and says " Happy 18th birthday darlin'"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : JUST WANT TO SAY THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE READING THIS STORY. I DO APPRECIATE YOU FOLLOWING THE STORY UP IT IS RATED MA FOR A REASON THE REASON WILL COME OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AS MORE OF THE STORY UNFOLDS. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. -BACK TO THE STORY-**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jax and Tahnee say goodbye to Gemma , And then Jax looks at Tahnee and points to her Seatbelt and says " Darlin' put it on it keeps you safe" Tahnee laughs but does as he wants. Jax smiles at how well behaved she is thinking maybe she does know better then to Question a big bad biker dude... Seeing her do the seatbelt up Jax starts the car and begins to drive off out of the Club house and Towards her house when Tahnee finally decides to ask whats been on her mind " I know this is personal but where is your wife i mean your son's are beautiful?" Jax looks at her and then back at the road and he says " Well darlin' that is personal but if you must know she died , me and my boys are still getting over it but its been two years and i guess sooner or later i need to find someone to help me with my boys outside of the club" Tahnee frowns and says " I'm sorry i asked that was so rude of me i promise im not normally that curious but there just so small and cute i mean that little one cant be anymore then 3 or 4 if his lucky" Jax smiles and says " Abel is 7 not her biological son and Thomas his 3 and was hers , now i've told you about mine tell me darlin' where's her dad? " At the Question jax watches the young lady Frown and tears well up in her eyes he says outloud without thinking " No dont cry i am so sorry i asked its clear its far too soon to ask you tell me when your ready just no crying " Tahnee shakes her head no and says in a husky tone letting him know shes already crying " He's Dead , long story" Jax nods and puts his hand on her knee and squeezes it " I'm here if you want to talk on it if not when you do im here , So these are some huge houses out here which one is yours Darlin'?" Tahnee smirks and says " pull into this one on the left " Jax does while looking at it like shes got to be kidding this used to be one of the Hale's houses many years ago but they moved on and never could find anyone with a spare 3.5 mill to buy such a huge house.

Tahnee get's the gate clicker out of her handbag and pushes it and the Gate starts to open , it hits Jax not only has this young lady been through hell but shes rich as hell he wonders how though she just turned 18 for goodness sakes he might just have to work out how she does it soon. he drives up the long windy driveway and stops nere the front door when Tahnee says " Thankyou so much i'll just get her out of the car" Jax grabs her arm and says " I'll get her you get the gifts and i'm walking you inside" Jax sees something out of the corner of his eye and looks over to see a DarkGrey yet huge Wolf Staring at him he Gulps and says " Do you see there is a Huge wolf in your front yard" Tahnee smiles and says " His Well tamed he wont hurt you making sure the Wolf Heard her " The wolf nods knowing he cannot go against his little sister even if he wants to rip Jaxc's head off he cannot his sister's wolf is far too strong and would kill him fast so he lays down knowing he cant flip back yet" Jax nods and says " okay " watching the Wolf lay down. He walks to the back seat and unbuckle's Nayessa and picks her up into his arms laying down so not to wake her little self up he cant help but notice you cannot see the dad in this little girl she looks just like her mom just a real small version of her.

Tahnee gets the gifts out and walks to the Front door beside Jax to let the wolf know shes not playing his to back off. She opens the front door and let's jax and herself in then closes it , Jax notices all the doggy doors but the only dog he saw was that Wolf and thinks _**wow shes something else to let a wolf in her house and knows the little one is safe.**_

Tahnee shows Jax to where Nayessa's bedroom is and she pulls back the covers for her , They both work at getting her little dress off and her night gown on and her leggins off and her diaper changed and then her pj pants on , Tahnee kisses her on the head and says " Sleep good my beautiful princess , Angels east , Angels west - North and south just do you best , And watch and guard her while she rests " Jax looks at her shocked at the bedprayer she says for that little girl thinking aww thats so wonderfully cute , Tahnee pulls up the blankets and tucks her into bed and clicks the bed rails up to keep her sound in bed.

They both walk out of the bedroom , and Tahnee says " Don't you have your own boys to tuck into bed" Jax shakes his head no and says " Anita does that i dont need to do it when its a late night" Jax cant help himself he looks her up and down taking in all her curves and smiles while saying " You have a great body for someone who has a young child you know" Tahnee smiles and says " i got my figure back right after i had her , Would you like a coffee or Tea or a ice cold beer?" Jax looks at her and then at his watch and says " Seeing how i have to drive back home yet i think i'll take a coffee" Tahnee smiles and shows him where the kitchen is, and starts to make them both a coffee.

Jax frowns when they have finished there coffee's and there talks as he looks at the digital clock on the wall reading 2:30am his shocked by the time but sad to leave he likes this young lady alot over the day and night his learning more about who she is he knows his moving fast but he doesnt want any sucker thinking he changed his mind he wants this girl like his never wanted anyone before not even his ex wife Tara got to him like this girl does.

Tahnee sense his mood change and says " I dont know you that well but if you really dislike going home to an extra bed you can stay here we have 6 spare bedrooms" Jax smiles at her kind offer but says " If i stay can i cuddle you in your bed just a cuddle i wont do anything else unless you want me too" Tahnee says " If i agree its just a cuddle because im not that type of girl sorry" Jax says " agreed just a cuddling in our sleep" Tahnee nods and says let me lock the front door. as she walks off Jax watches her in awe.

Tahnee leads him upstairs to her room and hands him a Towel and some Sweat pants .

Jax smiles and says " dont like what i got on?" Tahnee laughs and says " No i do but you need a shower you smell awful and well Jeans are no good to wear to bed so in you go" Jax laughs and says " okay Darlin' i get the hint of me stinking" He walks into the bathroom and leaves the door open not worried when she lays down she can see him naked in the shower.

Tahnee makes work of getting her nightgown on , then climbs in her bed and looks over seeing him naked in the shower and thinks _**good god his sexy in the shower**_ she giggles at her own thoughts , Jax looks at her as he hears her giggle and says " Like what you see Darlin'?" Tahnee nods her head yes , then turns over and lays down , Jax gets out of the shower and drys himself off , puts on his boxer's and the sweat pants and walks in the room and climbs in the bed behind Tahnee , when he pulls her into his chest , wraps his arms around her and snuggles into her and says " Goodnight Beautiful girl" Tahnee smiles and says " Goodnight Handsome man"

they both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE NEXT MORNING!**_

The next morning Jax's wakes up alone in bed when in comes a bouncy jumpy little girl he smiles seeing her beautiful little head bobbing up and down as she looks up at him and says " mes ups" putting her arms out hoping he will pick her up and place her on the bed , which he does he says " Okay" thinking god i cant say no to her shes too cute. Tahnee walks in and says " Jax you have to learn to say no i dont need her falling back asleep its first day of preschool for her" Jax says " you know my mom would love to take her while you goto work or school"

Tahnee shakes her head no and says " Your mom did enough im at work til 6pm everyday she can goto preschool she gets to interact with other kids there she needs this , Now missie moo lets get you dressed and let Jax get his shower and get dressed also" Nayessa nods and hugs him catching him off guard and whispers into his ear " mes finks yous is berry nice mr jax" She gets up and carefully walks to her mommy and jumps into Tahnee's hands making Jax laugh at there cuteness again

When Nayessa is dressed Tahnee puts a DVD on in her room on her own TV and gives her some breakfast and then puts up the bars to keep her in her room , " Mommy needs her shower eat up and i will be back" says Tahnee. she walks off knowing the bars are to high and too well done Nayessa cant get out shes tried before and failed.

Walking into her bathroom she sees Jax still in the shower but getting out. He sees her looking and smiles , walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and says " Thanks to you i actually had a really good decent sleep i owe you alot because i feel alive today i havent felt this way in along time and the only new thing in my life is you and that beautiful little girl of yours"

Tahnee smiles and says " you're welcome , there is coffee downstairs and food if your hungry make yourself at home" Jax nods watching her start to strip off as she gets in the shower he licks his lips he wants to get back in with her but he doesnt want to upset her so he just checks her tiny but curvy body out . she turns around catching him looking at her since she turned off hearing his thoughts lastnight - she smiles and says " You're drooling mr teller that's not polite to stare like that" Jax laughs and says " Like i can help myself look at you"

Tahnee laughs and says " oh boy go and get dressed please" Jax nods and goes about getting clothes on thinking _**god damn i want her **_..

Tahnee smiles hearing his thoughts thinking to herself _**what he means to say is god i want her body ontop of me **_She giggles catching Jax's Attention as he raises his eyebrow at her "Something funny Darlin'?"

Tahnee laughs at says " no no no not at all just inner thoughts" Jax smiles at her and goes back to doing up his jeans. Tahnee gets out the shower hearing her cell ringing. she looks at Jax , puts a towel around her and walks over and Grabs her Cell. Seeing it flash STEFAN SALVATORE she picks up the call and says " Hello Stefan , whats wrong is it Elena ? did you too end up having your own child yet?" Stefan smiles and says " Yes im calling to let you know your little thing you did worked we just found out Elena is 3months pregnant but my question is will our child be human or vampire or hybrid? " Tahnee looks at Jax and then at her cell and thinks _**Fuck bad day for this **_ , She looks back at Jax to see him staring at her cause she literally froze in spot as he says " Are you okay you look like you seen a ghost or something much worse in a bad dream?" Stefan hears the person and says " I will call back when your alone " he hangs up with that

Tahnee says " no just great news my bestfriend in mystic falls is pregnant "

Jax nods " okay then well congrats to them both i guess so how about we get dressed because your teasing me right now and i cant help but look"

Tahnee smiles and says " Good point , well made mr teller"

Tahnee goes back to getting herself ready. Jax watching while fixing his guns and knife to his clothing when he says " Did you wash my clothes they smell washed and dried in a clothes dryer?" Tahnee nods and says " Yes this morning i did it while you were asleep i cant have you nere me smelling like stale beer it wont work" Jax laughs and says " Well thanks Darlin' , First i stink lastnight now my clothing stunk that bad you washed them"

Tahnee laughs and says " Well then dont drink and smoke so much and you wont have that issue" Jax Chuckles at her words as they both hear a little girl yell " Mes Wants mr jax to comes gets mes and takes mes into da rooms wiffies yous twos momma"

Jax laughs and says " Do i get her or no?" Tahnee says " upto you if your dressed ready but take off the weapons i dont want her thinking thats okay to do" Jax nods taking off the knife and guns respecting her wishes! He gets up and goes and Gets Nayessa who giggles knowing she got her way by asking for Jax when he picks her up she snuggles into his shoulder making herself at home like his her Knight in shinning armor who saved her from the damn room. Jax chuckles to himself as she snuggles into him .

He carries her into her mothers bedroom and sits on the bed although the little girl doesnt let go of his neck so his a little shocked, Tahnee walks over and tickles Nayessa causing her to Shriek in excitement of the pending game , Jax likes the idea of tickling her and begins to tickle her alot , the little girl lets go and flops onto the bed squealling as he tickles her more and more , giggling that awsome belly laugh she does making him smile. when Nayessa yells " Stop mes pees mesself if yous dont stop"

Jax stop fast not wanting her to pee herself. Nayessa giggles getting her way with this man is easy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AT THE MANSION HOUSE STILL!**_

Jax picks Nayessa up and carries her down stairs and makes himself and Tahnee a coffee to go. Listening to Nayessa chatter on about what ever it is she is talking about to busy thinking _**i so need to get Tahnee to agree to date me. **_

Just as he finishes thinking that Tahnee walks in and smirks at him " Is that for me or do you need two of them?" Jax laughs and says " Nah darlin' i made yours for you i saw you dont take milk so here you go" Tahnee smiles and get's Jax the milk out and hands him the milk he on purpose touches her hand when grabbing it.

Tahnee smiles and says " nicely done but you could have just grabbed my hand earlier " giggling at his shocked look on his face as he says " Darlin' you keep teasing me and we are going to have to put you to the test" Tahnee giggles

Jax walks over turns the TV off and picks little Nayessa up and says " Time for preschool big girl" Nayessa giggles at him and says " Otays mr jax" Jax smiles and says " Good answer"

They walk out the front door and Jax gets Nayessa settled into her Car seat and jumps into the drivers seat waiting for Tahnee to finish locking up the house. Tahnee walks out and gets in the car , leans over and hands Nayessa her favorite dolly , Nayessa says " Tanktew momma"

Jax smiles and says "sorry i didnt know she took a doll to preschool " , Tahnee nods and says " its fine i should have mentioned it" Jax smiles and says " Seatbelt Darlin'" This makes Tahnee laugh shes never had someone make a must wear seatbelt rule before this is a first but the doesnt know what she is so she will play along with it and puts her seatbelt on -smirks- at him and says " Happy now Jackson?" Jax chuckles at her and says " Yes but no more calling me Jackson"

They drive to Nayessa new preschool and Tahnee gets out seeing the disapproval on the ladies face at a single mother that young Jax makes a judgement call and jumps out the car and says " I'll get her darlin' you go sign her in and put me as a contact number just incase" Tahnee looks at him but nods her head wondering what his upto when she sees the women glaring she knows his trying to protect her so she smiles

When inside Jax walks over to her and asks does she need him to sign anything she says "no thanks" then he says " Okay so to what room is princess Nayessa going in? i'll walk her in for you" Tahnee smiles but says " please let her walk she doesnt need to think she doesnt need to use her legs sometimes" Jax laughs and says " Darlin' shes only 1 and a half when shes two she can walk more for now im soaking up the cuddles" The lady behind the desk laughs and says " Thats such a manly thing to say us women need them walking more they are heavy for us to carry a man can handle more weight" Tahnee laughs and says " Shes very light cause shes so little but thats not the point if he carries her everywhere she cant get better at walking on her own little legs" Jax laughs and says " Stop playing this little one can run i saw her do it her walking and running is fine , so where too?" The lady laughs and says " Well i think he got you there and if you leave her with me i will walk her in as shes in my class im Katherine by the way" Tahnee nods and says " I know who you are katherine and im sure by now you know who i am" Katherine smiles and nods her head and says " Yes i know who you are very well , Damon is here with me i hope there will be no issues" Tahnee smiles and says " None unless someone starts being stupid and i have to get involved" Katherine smiles and says " Dont worry Damon has grown up now he wont do that anymore" Tahnee nods. Jax looks between the women wondering what he missed. Katherine leans in and says " So going for bikers now thats new and human ones also is new but his great with Nayessa " Tahnee laughs and says " Yes he is great with her"

Jax tips Nayessa upside down and tickles her belly causing Nayessa, Tahnee and Katherine to laugh at the sound of the belly giggle Nayessa is doing.. Tahnee drags Katherine aside " i need you not to tell him what i am , i dont want them to know , and please dont let Nayessa get mad when shes made her eyes glow red like mine" Katherine nods and says " your secret is safe and i'll keep her giggling and smiling for you all day , you have my word" Tahnee says " Thankyou Katherine" Katherine smiles.

Katherine walks over and Grabs Nayessa off Jax and says " Hey sweety are you ready to have some fun at school?" Nayessa nods and frowns and says " Can mr jax stays wiffies mes pwease?" Katherine , Tahnee and Jax laugh but Jax says " i cant Darlin' but how about i come get you at 5pm and we hang out for awhile before we pick mommy up?" Nayessa smiles big and yells " yessssssssssssssss pwease" Jax chuckles and kisses her forehead " See you at 5pm princess Nayessa" He walks out so not to cause a scene by her crying.

Tahnee says her goodbyes and walks out and gets in the car. finding it hard to leave her in there she frowns. Jax smiles and rubs her knee and says " she will be fine Darlin' dont worry" Tahnee nods and Jax drives to her new shop and parks the car outback and goes in the shop with her and waits for the stuff to show up on the truck with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AT THE STORE WAITING FOR THE TRUCK WITH THE SUPPLIES!**_

Jax decides its now or never to ask her if she atleast likes him back , he walks over and stands behind her and leans down so his mouth is nere her ear and whispers " _Do you atleast like me back or am i waisting my time here?" _ Tahnee turns around and looks at him and says " the Trucks almost here but yes i do" Jax looks at her funny and says " How do you the truck is almost here ?" just as he says that he sees the truck pull up he looks at her in shock.

Jax smiles cause she said yes to his question , he makes sure the men see his Cut so they know shes linked to the Sons , one of the men smirks and Jax knows his a Nomad but says nothing to the guy. on the way past the other man who isnt a biker rubs his hand along Tahnee's ass who turns around and slaps the man so hard across his face he falls over leaving Jax and the other man in shock . The man Gets up and raises his hand but is stopped by his friend as he says " i wouldnt do that , if she doesnt kill you i believe he will " The man points at Jax's. Jax's nods and says " Put your hand down and keep your fingers off my old lady"

The man quickly backs off as he sees Red eyes on Tahnee he freezes she turns around hoping to get her temper under control. Jax watches the men leave and walks over but stops as he sees the red eyes. He cant help it he needs to know if shes okay though so he says " Are you okay your eyes are red?" Tahnee nods and turns around trying to avoid answering his unspoken words when he says " Hey why are your eyes red?"

Tahnee turns to face him frowning and says " i want to tell you i do but i cannot and we cannot date no matter what i want to happen it cannot , i'm not like you , and being with me is too dangerous you need to just walk away now , thankyou for everything but i cant risk this i cant let it out please do not tell anyone what my eyes did"

Jax looks at her confused and says " i wont tell anyone , my life isnt safe either its just as dangerous , i know your not like me because you can read my inner thoughts and your eyes went from chocolate brown to red when you got mad , please trust me i wont tell your secret"

Tahnee looks at him frowning and says " if it was me on my own i would but i need to think of Nayessa , jamal , katherine , damon , ruby , john , elena , stefan , its not just about me anymore i have other people to think about here , so i'm sorry Jax but i cannot risk it i dont know you like that "

Jax walks to her and says " Then get to know me and see i wont say a word i'm a biker we do not rat on others"

Just as he finishes saying that the back door opens and in walks a man , Tahnee freezers in her spot and looks at the man wide eyed. Jax can see them communicating with there eyes , the man suddernly turns to Jax and his eyes glow white causing Jax to stare , Tahnee runs to him and stands infront of him and says " No he doesnt know dont hurt him leave him alone Dad" Jax frowns because this is her dad and he looks very much a man Jax doesnt want to get on the wrong side of to say he looks deadly is an understatement he looks like his going to eat him for dinner which is a little scary to say the least being dinner isnt something he wants to be.

Tahnee says catching Jax's attention again " Dad this is Jax , Jax this is my dad "

Jax smiles and holds his hand out to the man and says " Nice too meet you sir"

Tahnee's dad shakes his hand and says " What are your intentions with my daughter ungulate"

Jax isnt sure if thats meant to offend him or not but he decides to ignore that and answer the man " Right now we are just friends i want to help her with not having people mess with her from this town or the one over from us"

The man nods and smiles " Thankyou for that , for taking care of my little girl" with that he walks over kisses Tahnee on the head and walks out of the shop

After his gone Tahnee looks at Jax and says "well i guess i better tell you now just nod if you understand okay"

Jax nods . Tahnee says well Jackson teller i'm a Original Skinwalker . My dad is the oldest one alive , I'm one of the most powerful skinwalkers i can do more then Hybrids and Vampire's i'm very dangerous , My wolf is black as midnight with Red eyes , i can call on the sun and moon to give me extra power and the wolf you saw the other night was my brother jamal Do you understand why i cannot be with you now?"

Jax shakes his head no and says " I do not care i still want to get to know you better that doesnt scare me away "

Tahnee looks at him in shock and says " Why would you want to have a life where you have to keep this huge secret , i mean i have to i have no choice but you dont so why would you want that i'm sure charming has other beautiful women to entertain you"

Jax shakes his head no again and says " There not you Darlin' , it's not just your looks , i like you as a person your sweet , Caring , loving , sexy , independent , successful , smart"

Tahnee smiles and says "awww thankyou Jax for the nice compliments"

Jax nods and says " As much as i want to stay and help you unpack and finish this talk i'm needed at the Clubhouse so Darlin' i need to go but can i pick you up after work and can i still go hang out with Nayessa ? maybe i can let her meet Abel and Thomas?"

Tahnee smiles and says " i wont make you break your promise that would be very mean , and yes i will need the lift as your taking my car with you"

Jax walks over to her and kisses her cheek and says " okay be back for you at 6pm if you need me call me on this number " He hands her a card with his number to his office in the clubhouse on it and his room . Tahnee smiles and Jax walks out

Tahnee gets busy with unpacking stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AT THE CLUBHOUSE!**_

Jax arrives at the Clubhouse and parks Tahnee's car in the Garrage making Tig and Chibs look at him funny , He gets out of the car and says " It's not what you think we didnt do anything just talked" The men both laugh and say " Sure jax mmhm you just talked to the beautiful female that has your head turning everytime shes nere" Jax laughs at them and says " Well we didnt do anything at all im serious although i want to know this guys name" he hands them a picture.

Chibs and Tig look at the picture and Tig says " Why what did he do that you need to know his name?" Jax gets an ice glare going and Tig's and Chibs look at him in shock when Jax says " He came to Tahnee's new store this morning and while he was there he put his hands on her ass when she slapped him hard might i warn you watch her right hand , he got up and went to hit her back , so now i want his name"

Chibs says " i will get Juice on it now for you , she's not his personal touchy feely girl that was disrespectful of him , espically in her place of business" Jax says " I kind of told them she's my old lady when he went to hit her hoping it will make him back off but it only made him try more he didnt take it as a threat so that's why i need to know i thought me being there would protect her it didnt do that it put her in harms way"

Chibs nods and Tigs says " Look i dont think the girl will blame you she seems to sweet for that but let me get her car fully fixed so she can have it back , and did you all see how much her Daughter looks like her damn identical twin , you'd hate to be her dad imagen when she's 13-14 all the boys"

Chibs laughs and Jax looks like he just died of a heart attack making Chibs and Tig's laugh at the look on his face.

Jax walks off and into his mothers office with a huge smile on his face , she says " Hello jackson , whats the smile about ?" Jax's laughs and says " Guess who im spending an hour with alone from 5pm til 6pm " Gemma smiles " Tahnee?" Jax laughs and shakes his head no and says " She will be still at the new store working"

Gemma says " Abel , Thomas"

Jax smiles and shakes his head no at his mother and says " Try again"

Gemma thinks for a minute when her eyes light up and she says " Nayessa?"

Jax smiles and nods his head yes

Gemma says " How did you manage to get Tahnee to agree to you having her Daughter alone without her being there?"

Jax smirks and says " When we dropped her at preschool she cried because i was leaving so i made her a promise and Tahnee said it was okay with her if i spent some time with her so im going to take her , Abel , Thomas to get ice cream and then to the park before back to get Tahnee and then im going to tell her to drive home and i'll get my bike"

Gemma is staring at Jax wondering if she heard him right did he just say when we dropped her at preschool , Gemma says " When you dropped her at preschool? Did you spend the night with Tahnee is that why you smell fresh and why your clothing smells good?"

Jax nods and says " I did but we didnt have sex if thats where your going we just talked and got to know each other"

Gemma nods and says " I dont see her sleeping with you that fast she doesnt come across as that type of lady and i do like her alot so how about i come with you so i can have Abel and Thomas tonight ?"

Jax smirks and says " Actually we are all going to stay at Tahnee's but you can come with me to see the kids and Nayessa , i must go sort out some paperwork in my office i will come get you at 20 to 5 its a 15 minute drive to her preschool"

Gemma says " i wish she would let me take her through the day but maybe when she knows us better she might change her mind".

Jax shakes his head no and says " She wont i told her that she wants Nayessa to get good social skills and make friends so she wants her to goto preschool"

Gemma nods her understanding and says " okay see you at 4:40 pm to go see Nayessa , Abel and Thomas"

Jax nods and walks out of his mothers office and down to the clubhouse to get some real work done..

His been working for about 2hours when Happy walks in and says i have that loosers name who touched " your new old lady"

Jax laughs and says " oh not you too , your all doing it now , so what is his name?"

Happy laughs and says " His name is Niklaus Bendross"

Jax nods and says " Do we have an adress yet?"

Happy shakes his head no and says " The thing is the address he had burned down like two weeks ago and he hasnt given a new one we are working hard to track him down though"

Jax nods and says " Thankyou keep me updated on this Niklaus's whereabouts his not to go nere Tahnee"

Happy nods and walks out of Jax's office

Jaxs picks up his cell phone and texts Tahnee's Cell " **Thinking about what you said earlier and i say no i want to date you no matter what , just give me a chance here please"**

Tahnee hear's her phone go off and grabs it while still stocking shelves and reads it and smiles but text's back " **Get too know me better and maybe i will say yes , now get back to work Mr Teller your interupting me from my work and i have alot to do today"**

Jax looks down and sees she replied to him he opens it and laughs and text's back "**Oh telling me what to do might have me spanking you tonight Tahnee becareful not to bite off more then you can chew here , and do you need any help?"**

Tahnee sees his text and laughs hard she cant believe he said that and text's back "** Well Mr Teller do not tease a lady that's not polite at all , as for the Help i will be okay i cant keep putting you lot to work i must do it myself i have a customer so i must go- bye-"**

Jax smirks at her reply and walks out of his office to get a coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'VE BEEN BUSY I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW , BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO I KNOW! PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT ALSO IF YOUR ENJOYING IT. THANKYOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AT THE CLUBHOUSE - CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 9!**_

Jax is pooring his coffee when Chibs walks up and sits beside him and says " So Jackie boy how are you doing really? is this girl just a faze or is it something more for you? " Jax's smiles at Chibs and says " Come let's talk in my office " Chibs quickly poors himself a coffee and then follows Jax into his office. When in his office they both sit nere the desk and put there coffee's down when before they can speak his phone rings Jax looks down and see's Tahnee's number flashing he looks at Chibs alerted , he Answers on speaker phone and they can hear Tahnee yelling at someone to back off or she will rip his arms off his body both men look and jax says " Lets go someone is trying to hurt her get Happy and Tigs now he says into his phone hold on Tahnee we are coming Darlin' " Chibs runs off and tells Happy and Tig that there needed they all meet at the bike's Gemma is alerted by the rush on all 4 men they take off without a word to her heading for Tahnee's store.

Juice walks by and Gemma says " Where did they go in a hurry?" Juice looks at Gemma and says " Someone was attacking Tahnee in her store they heard it going down they went to protect her" Gemma Gasps in shock and says " God i hope she is okay and she isnt hurt Jax will kill people over this one" Juice nods in agreement.

Jax , Chibs , Happy , Tig pull up out the back of Tahnee's Store , Jax lets them in the backdoor with his spare key making the other's smirk that he has a key to her store as they walk in they see a man laying dead on the floor Jax looks at Tahnee and see's she wont look at anyone he walks infront of her and lifts her face what he see's pisses him off when he blurts out " He Hit you what else did the asshole do to you?" She looks at him and says " I'm fine i can handle myself Jax i shouldnt have called you he walked in when i had already hit call i didnt mean for you and them to come" Jax laughs and says " No we will handle it from here" Happy looks at Jax and says " It's Nicklaus Bendross" Jax growls and nods knowing he put her in danger but she can hear his thoughts and whispers " You didnt cause this Jax he did it cause i hit him and he fell infront of you and his friend i took his manhood he said"

Jax hugs Tahnee close to his chest , She sighs deeply and whispers " Now i have to work on it all over again he trashed my days work i spent hours stocking the shelves and setting up the furniture how i wanted it " Jax smirks and him and the guys say " We will help you , just tell us where you want it and we will do it you sit down you look like you need to sit for a bit and catch your breath" Tahnee giggles and says " i'm fine really ive had worse done to me " The men look like she just told them someone died . Tahnee smirks and says " I can handle a few hits guys it wont kill me , besides his the one who came worse off i believe " Jax smiles and says " Lucky for him you didnt rip his arms off his body" The guys laugh knowing she had threatened that in her phone call they all heard" Tahnee looks at him and whispers " I didnt want to have to repaint my store that would suck bad when im now not in the mood to be here but i need to set it up again" Happy says " I'll get rid of the body can i borrow the Van out back?" Tahnee looks at happy and Happy notices the Cut on her eye when he says " Does that hurt ?" Tahnee shakes her head no and says " Not at all i didnt feel it and still cannot " Thinking to herself if they didnt show up she could let her body heal its self but only jax knows what she is so she cannot do that .

Jax Smiles and says " Let's help Happy move the body first its in the way " The men agree and Tahnee mindlinks into Jax head and says " _I may have used my Claws when i hit him and he broke his neck i dont know how i can explain the large open wounds you lot are about to see across his Stomach and chest area" _Jax Helps Happy when Happy see's the wounds and looks at Tahnee and then back to the man on the ground dead when he says " Remind me never to piss you off " Tahnee giggles and says " Okay Happy never piss me off " Happy laughs..

Jax and Happy walk to body out and Happy says " Ill go make him disapear and then ill come back , then we can dump the Van later" Jax nods and says " Thankyou happy i know its hard to Help her when she killed someone but i appreciate it he did hurt her first" Happy says " i like the fact she doesnt need to rely on us she can handle herself i think she would make a nice addition to the club if you must know i say go for it Jax" Jax smiles at Happy and says " Thankyou i appreciate that " Happy nods and gets in the Van and drives off to deal with the dead body..

Jax walks back into the store and then see's Tahnee is trying to lift the cupboard back up he walks over and stops her and says " Enough let us do that please your hurt i can see you struggling , tell us where you want it and go outback and clean yourself up before the customer gets here" Tahnee nods showing them where she wanted it all and where she had it , handing Jax a bit of paper with the layout already mapped out so he can copy it and heads to the back of the store to clean up and heal herself a little...

When Tahnee comes back into the room she has a butterfly clip over her eye since she cant heal it with them around until they know what she is , and she notices all the cupboards are set back the way she had them and the signs back on the wall. she smiles and says " Wow thankyou guys would you like a drink i have beers in the back i can get you one each?" Jax laughs and says " no thankyou we rode our bikes here " Tahnee nods and goes out and gets them all a hot coffee they all take it with a "Thankyou" She gets the boxes of products for the wall under the name signs and begins to Re-set up her store the guys help her stock making it faster when the door chimes and they all look over to see a Evil looking man glaring at Tahnee , Tahnee glares right back and says " What do you want klaus mikaelson i'm too busy for your bullshit so spit it out and keep it moving" Klaus laughs and says " Right here around them you ask me that?" Tahnee glares at says in a low menacing voice " I believe i told you to spit it out i will not ask you again i will rip your head off " Klaus says " i came bearing peace but i see you still do not like me" Tahnee is glaring at him making the others on edge as she is raidiating this evil vibe off her making them wonder what the hell is wrong with her right now any more evil and you would think she was the devil.

Klaus says " Okay you win i want the same deal you gave elena and stefan but for me and Tatia" Tahnee looks at him and says " How do i know what you share is real how do i know you can be a good dad? you evil klaus how do i know i can trust you with something this big of a deal?" Klaus looks at her and steps forward hands up so she can see he means no harm to her as he says " Because i have never wanted this before and i wouldnt addmitt it but with Tatia i want it so please will you help us" Tahnee thinks for a second and nods, she walks over to him placing her hand on his heart and he feels a burning feeling but not one of shes trying to kill him one of making him feel human like for a few minutes when she pulls away and says " It's done but i warn you it wont work if its not real love for the both of you" Klaus nods and says " Thankyou so much " and walks out


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N : I DO SO HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORYLINE! BACK TO THE STORY!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AT TAHNEE'S NEW STORE - CONTINUED! **_

Jax and the guys had almost helped her finish the store when she walked out the back of the store and Jax followed she knew what he was going to ask her so she answered him before he could " I helped him be able to have pups Jax he wants a child of his own i gave him that gift as his a hybrid he cannot have them on his own , and he wont be able to have it with anyone who isnt his true love , thats how it works for Vampire's and Hybrids not for me i can breed without needing a spell" Jax nods and says " How do you always know my private thoughts and answer them like that you and your dad and brother do it alot?" Tahnee smiles and says " Being a skinwalker we have the ability to mindlink into yours and see and hear what others are thinking only our family can do it because we are the original's and only me and my dad can show your mind's thinking's on a wall like a TV screen" Jax gulps and says " Do not ever show what's going on in my mind like a TV , Ever" Tahnee says " Okay i wont" Jax snuggles into her and says " Why didn't you heal the wound on your face?" Tahnee whispers " The others dont know what i am i dont know how they will take it seeing it disapear so fast" Jax smirks and chuckles out " They wont tell anyone there my brothers i trust them Darlin' "

Tahnee nods and says " if you wish to tell them you may but if someone comes after me over it i will handle it" Jax nods and says " Happy didnt judge you did he infact he told me i picked the right one to be my old lady" Tahnee giggles as they hear the back door open and in walks Happy as he says " Don't you too look cosey , and it's done he wont be found , i'll dump his van later " Happy is staring at her face and he frowns and says " I'm sorry he hurt you before we got here it might have been my fault" Jax and Tahnee are staring at him when Jax says " Why would it have been your fault?" Happy turns to Tahnee and says " i made a call today to his paroll officer and i asked him if he had a home address where i can find Niklaus Bendross he told me he didnt but he believed he was staying at this number as his contacted him alot there , he didnt tell me it was the guys mothers house so i called it and got her she was rude and said she would let her son know the bikeys were now after him too and she hung up on me , i think he came after you because she told him that and he thought he would show us a thing or two , so im sorry you got hurt like that" Jax an Tahnee look at him when Tahnee steps forward and places her hand above his heart and makes it heat up Happy looks stunned as he see's her in his mind Meeting his own mother lastnight as she shows him she healed his mother to lift his Burden off him , Happy nods his understanding at her and she pulls her hand away , Jax is wondering what she just did to have Tears well up in Hap's eyes so he says " What did you do Darlin'? " Happy laughs and says " She went and saw my mother sometime lastnight and healed her shes nolonger sick i have no extra medical bills to pay for that lifts a huge weight off my shoulders i was running out of money and fast but how did you know that ?"

Tahnee laughs and says " I know everything it's part of who i am and i can do things other people cannot it can be a curse and a savior all at the same time , mostly a curse as i cannot control what lands into my lap when i get it i have to do it , i dont have a choice" Happy and Jax frown seeing the look in her eye when she said she didnt have a choice she just has to do it when happy says " Are you an angel a guardian one , were you sent here to mend Jax and the club and put us back on track?" Tahnee giggles and says " No i needed to escape for a bit but my Dad tracked me down easily and told me if i was going to stay here i needed to help the town it's my job to help so i will do that i will help your clubs heal first but no im not a guardian angel , although i do like that thinking of me like that , i'm a original skinwalker , do you know what that is?" Happy shakes his head no so Tahnee puts her hand on his heart and shows him her wolf form and then her transition back into a human then pulls her hand away , Happy says " Wow your magical your secret is safe with me , by the way Jax she makes a drop dead pretty wolf wow is all i can say i've never seen one of your color before" Happy no sooner says that and the back door flys open and in walks Tahnee's Dad , Jax and Happy gulp as they notice his eyes Glowing a mad white when he sees her face he growls so loud Tig and Chibs come running into the back room and stop dead in there tracks seeing the mans eyes

Tahnee's dad is Glaring at her when he puts what happened like a Tv show on the wall , Tahnee clearly mad his showing Jax and Happy , All the men watch as the dude Attacks Tahnee and her doing her best to fight him off they hear every word he said to her and what she said back , her dad hears Jax tell her through the phone "**we are coming darlin' hold tight be there soon**" He then nods at Jax a Thankyou , then turns back to the wall to see the man Slice his daughter across her stomach with a knife , Tahnee falls but uses her Claws to then do it back to him and then kicks him in the stomach as hard as she can knowing it was her or him but someone was going to need to die , it couldnt be her , Nayessa needs her , They watch the man's head smack onto the Desk they hear the loudest Crack sound indicating she broke his neck , Her father says " I'm glad you handled him nobody is too lay a hand or weapon on you and you back down you did what you needed to do for Nayessa do not feel guility because he died Tahnee i can feel it on you , your my daughter you needed to do that he cut you for goodness sakes , why didnt you heal your face wounds?"

Tahnee points to Chibs , Happy , Tig and says " They didnt know but i guess they do know something is up now , i just told Happy what i am cause he thought i was a guardian angel "

Tahnee's dad looks to Happy and says " So how's your mother is she feeling better now Tahnee helped her? " Happy nods and says " Yes she is thankyou"

Tahnee's father turns to Chibs and Tig and says " I expect you to keep the secret nobody is to know what she is , shes a skinwalker we are the original's we are very powerful and dangerous if you cross us , do i make myself clear if you tell the secret you are infact crossing us? " Both Tig and Chibs nod and say " We wont tell a sole not sure anyone would believe us anyways"

Everyone laughs at there answer and Tahnee's Dad says " Tahnee heal that wound right now "

Tahnee nods and trys to get the butterfly clips off but it wont come off , so Jax turns around and helps her remove them , They finally get them off her and they all watch as a bright white light fills her wound and it heals , The her father says " Did you fix the store ?" Tahnee smiles the most beautiful smile she has and says " Actually daddy these wonderful men right here let me sit down and they fixed it for me , Happy got rid of the body " The man says " Thankyou to you all for being here for my daughter i am forever in your gracious unless you hurt her inwhich you will regret that choice"

Tahnee giggles and runs over to hug her father and whispers " You will always be the only man who can bring me up when im so sad im in dispair i love you daddy"

Tahnee's dad smiles and says " And i love you babygirl now where is my grandbaby i want to hug her before i leave town for a few days with Jamal" Tahnee frowns and says " You and Jamal are leaving us already? and she's at preschool , Jax is going to get her in a hour "

Tahnee's dad turns to Jax and says " Where will you have her at when you get her? i have a few things to do before we leave and some stuff to sort for Tahnee and Nayessa" , and then turns to Tahnee and says "yes we need to go see your cousin in mystic falls and then go see Ruby and John in wolf lake and then we will come back here before heading home by then you should be okay to run things here"

Tahnee nods and says " Okay daddy" Jax then speaks up and says " I planned to get my two boys after i got Nayessa and take them for icecream at the diner in town"

The man nods at Jax and says " I will see you there in an hour and a half then" Jax nods and says " Okay then i'll make sure we wait for you before heading to the park"

The man nods and walks out , Jax and the boys tell her she didnt do anything wrong killing him she protected herself not to let his burden wear her down her father is right she protected herself , Jax hugs her tight and says " We need to get back to the clubhouse do you want a Iced vanilla latte i can go get one across the street first" Tahnee's eyes light up and Happy says " Thats a oh yes please i'll go get it " he walks out and goes to the coffee shop and get's her the drink and comes back and hands it to her when she says " Thankyou happy " She then hands him a packet of tablets he looks at her with a raised eyebrow and before he can says whats this she says " For your mother they will keep her energy up there a herbal vitamin i get made" Happy nods and says " Thankyou Tahnee you are beyond a sweetheart "

Tahnee smiles , The three men walk out leaving Jax in there alone for a minute , He leans in and places a soft yet firm kiss on her lips and then says " I'll bring by your car later and then you can drop me off to collect my bike then we can head to your house , See you later darlin' "

With that Jax walks out , and the men ride off to the clubhouse , Tahnee finishes off stocking the last shelf as her customer walks in and makes a $30,000 dollar order in which he pays in full since she has the product there and he uses them at his hospital just outside of town , he thanks her and walks out , Tahnee puts the money into the Safe and text's Jax's

" **so the man came and did his order and he got more then i thought he would he just spent $30,000 i had to put it in my safe , do you think one of the guys could come mind the store while i goto the bank , and maybe Happy or one of them can escourt me there i dont want to be attacked again my body is still healing because i left myself injured for so long"**

Jax smiles and text's Back " **I'm on my way with Chibs now Darlin' happy just collected the Van with Tig they went to tourch it , see you soon" **

Tahnee smiles and waits for them


	12. Chapter 12

Jax and Chibs arrived and Chibs waited in the store while Jax walked her to the bank down the street , she pulled out the cash which Jax snatched off her and said " a woman shouldnt hold that ammount of cash in her hands no matter where we are Darlin' "

Causing Tahnee to giggle and say " okay but do not snatch that's rude Jax and if you had told me that i would have let you hold it without Question" Jax leans down and kisses her cheek and says " okay Darlin' "

Tahnee banks the money and Jax see's this young women has 5 bank accounts in her name and one in a business name all with over 12million in each his a little stund and she turns around and says " What's wrong Jax ?" He looks at the person one she just put the $10,000 in and the one she put the $30,000 in for business and he says " Why do you need 5 bank accounts in your name and one in a business name all with so much money in them " Tahnee smiles and pulls out the one for Nayessa and Jax sees it says it has " 10 million in it " he looks at her wide eyed and says " Wow you gave her that much money she will never have to work in a interest growing bank account Darlin' , by the time she is 18 she will have like 100 million in there with the way you keep putting money in there" Tahnee nods and giggles and says " My babygirl is taken care of Jax , this is why i dont like people spending money on me i have enough money of my own "

Jax nods and says " You sure do Darlin' but dont stop a man buying you stuff it shows you we were thinking of you"

Tahnee nods and says " okay but that works both ways Mr Teller"

Jax's tilts his head to the side and says " What do you mean by that what did you do?"

Tahnee hands Jax a envelope and says " I told you i was going to pay you double what you wouldnt ask me to pay for my car , do not hand it back or i will be offended " With that Tahnee walks out of the bank and waits on the sidewalk

Jax looks in the envelope and counts out $7000 he looks at Tahnee and follows her out as he says " you know this is way to much money to fix the car " Tahnee smirks and says " nope the man out side of Charming priced my car at $7000 to fix so thats what i paid you"

Jax laughs and says " Wow darlin' you got me on that one "

Jax wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side and whispers " you're trying to make me fall inlove with you darlin' but you dont have to try to hard i already like you alot love isnt far off it darlin' "

Tahnee smiles a mega watt smile and says " Why thankyou Mr Teller for your kind words"

Jax chuckles

They walk into Tahnee's store and Chibs whistle's at them making Jax laugh and tahnee do her cute giggle , Chibs laughs because her Giggle is too cute for a grown up young women to be doing.

Chibs tells Jax they need to go as Juice called and needs them

Jax leans down and kisses Tahnee on the cheek and says " See you later Darlin' " Just as he finishes saying that in walks a man causing both Chibs and Jax to look over at him , Jax looks at him wondering where he knows him from

The man marches over and into Tahnee's face making her step back away from him not liking the anger waves lengths coming off the man at all , when Jax and Chibs step forward seeing her react that way isnt normal , Tahnee steps infront of them knowing they stand no chance against a pissed off vampire when she says " What do you want Damon? you know better then to walk up on me like that"

Damon glares at her and says " Why did you give klaus the chance to breed and you wont give it to me?"

Tahnee is now beyond glaring she is stone cold mad that this asshole walked into her place of business like she must answer to him she growls the most evil low down growl she has ever growled and damon realises his pissed her off beyond a little when he notices the human biker from this morning behind her with his hands on her hips

Damon doesnt notice Katherine has walked in now , and Jax now knows where he seen the man .

Damon swings around and says " If you do not grant us the same i will kill your little human boyfriend and steal your child to raise as my own"

Katherine steps infront of damon and says " No dont kill him i love him he doesnt know what his doing he doesnt mean to disobey your rules " Katherine turns to Damon and slaps him across his face and says " Did you fucking loose your mind she can kill you before you get nere them and threatening her child are you insane take it back now or she will never grant us that chance"

Tahnee is glaring at Damon when Damon says " Fine sorry but i want a child with Katherine you granted everyone else but not us why not us?"

Tahnee glares at him and says " The other's back down and follow my rules , you challenge me all the time , you just threatened a innocent man and my child and you want me to be nice and show you mercy?"

Damon thinks about his actions and says " If i agree to your rules will you agree to grant us a chance at having our own son or daughter like you did for klaus?"

Tahnee looks at Katherine who is willing her to say yes and then back at Damon and says " Show me you can do it for a week or two damon and then come see me and we can discuss it , do not come at anyone with disrespect there not here for you to be rude to and to kill just because your stronger and faster and have a taste for human blood , being a vampire doesnt make you king shit , you need to learn to respect people and there lifes as real , i do not plan to be outted again because you go on a killing spree of humans , Am i clear?"

Damon nods , and Katherine says " thankyou for not killing him and thankyou for making him proove it"

Damon and Katherine walk out of the store and to there car

Jax turns to see Chibs shaking his head when Chibs says " Jeez what the hell did you say they are Vampire's ? And does your store always have this much excitement in it cause if it does we might be camped out here watching over you"

Tahnee giggles and says " Yes there vampire's and no it doesnt this is not normal 3 in one day is so not normal there must be going to be a full moon tonight , Jax i want to do a dinner party tonight for you , your mom , her new boyfriend nero , Chibs , Happy , Tig , Juice and the others if they wish to come , as a thankyou for all of the wonderful help you have all shown me the last 3 days"

Jax nods and says " Sure Darlin' anything you need " as he pulls out $500 from the envelope and hands it to Chibs , Chibs takes it looking at him confused and Jax says " For all the shit you do for me without Question , count it as a advanced payment " Just then Happy and Tig walk in and Jax hands them both $500 each , both men take the money and look at him confused , Chibs Smirks and says " The money is Jax thanking us for helping him look after our two new beautiful new towners into town " Tig and Happy laugh and say " We would help her for free Jax's but thankyou for the money it will go along way"

Jax nods and says " i need to give Juice his without the others knowing they didnt help they dont get none"

Happy says " Act like you borrowed it off him and hand it to him in an serperate envelope with a note saying thankyou do not tell the others i paid you for helping Tahnee and Nayessa"

Jax nods and says " Great idea Hap" , He turns to Tahnee and says "What time do you need us all there by tonight"

Tahnee frowns

Jax and the guys look at her and he says " What's wrong Darlin' ?"

Tahnee says " Are you not going to get Nayessa now and then me after that ? "

The guys laugh and wait for Jax answer

Jax's walks over to Tahnee and says as he grabs her into a hug " Oh no i didnt mean that Darlin' i wouldnt pass that up , nor would i ever brake a promise i made to Nayessa , Besides Gemma would skin me alive if she didnt get to see Nayessa , i was asking for the guys i'm sorry i worded that wrong"

Tahnee relaxes a little hating the idea of breaking Nayessa's little heart and says " Good cause if you make me break nayessa's heart we will have a major problem i can't break her heart its hard enough when she asks where her daddy is and i have to tell her in heaven" Tahnee turns away and sniffle's

Chibs says " What happened to him ?"

Tahnee doesnt look at them as shes fighting tears so she burries her head into Jax's jacket and says " Damon went on a killing human spree a week after Nayessa was born the only person new other then Damon was Dequan and well Damon told the sherif it was Dequan killing them and they killed him , i wanted to tell them it wasnt him but Dequan and my dad said i couldnt or they would kill me and Nayessa too , it hurt me watching them kill him he was my true mate"

Tahnee is balling her eyes out and now all the men feel shitty and Chibs says " No wonder you hate him so much i would be the same way towards him i'm sorry i made you cry"

Tahnee says " Not your fault , it's damon's"

Jax holds her until she stops crying , Happy rubbing her back trying to help Jax calm down the sobbing mess of a amazing young women when Chibs blurts out " Hey do you have food to feed all of us tonight "

This causes the men to laugh and Tahnee giggles into Jax's chest making him laugh more at how Chibs made her stop crying

She shakes her head and says " alot of it yes but i need to buy more"

Chibs says " i'll take you if you want"

Tahnee smirks and says " yes please but i have to wait a man is coming with a big order for my products he should be here soon then i can close up for the day"

Just as she finishes saying that in walks Tyler Lockwood , his been living two towns away but has been dying for her to open her shop here so he could buy his stuff he needs himself , He looks around and sees shes cuddled upto a human man and smirks as he says " Hello Tahnee its been along time" Tahnee Squeals and says " yes where is caroline and the twins? "

Tyler laughs and says "out in the car "

Tahnee squeals and mindlinks into caroline's head " _**bring them babies in here i want to see them miss lockwood"**_

Caroline laughs and gets the stroller and the babies out of the car , locks the car and walks inside she Squeals when she spots Tahnee still wrapped in the mans arms and Then Squeals when she spots Tahnee's new store fully set up what shocks her is the 4 large men in color's standing infront of her staring wide eyed at her and tyler.

Tahnee runs over to her and hugs her and Squeals " Finally you come to see me" , she wacks tyler's arm and says " how dare you keep the babies and caroline from me didnt your momma teach you to share"

Caroline and Tyler an the guys all laugh at her answer and tyler says " Are you not going to introduce us to your new friends who look dangerous for humans?"

Tahnee giggles and looks at the men , and says " Tyler and caroline this is Jax , Happy , Tig and Chibs - they have been looking out for me , and we are having a dinner party tonight you two should come so i can Squeeze these delightful babies of yours"

Caroline laughs and says " Only if we can use your Guest house for the night"

Tahnee laughs and hands her a key "of coarse you can i would never say no too that"

Tyler shakes the others hands and says " Tahnee i need to buy $100,000 this visit "

Tahnee looks at Tyler and says " in gods name what for?"

Tyler laughs and says " Well my mom has been stealing my stuff and caroline has started taking them and Caroline's mom too so i need to buy enough for everyone to last a month each"

Tahnee nods and says " okay i can cover that but you need to give warning next time your just lucky i had more then normally delivered a man earlier got $30,000 off me".

tyler nods and helps Tahnee with the boxes as he says " Tahnee let the men carry the damn boxes how many times do i need to tell you women shouldn't carry heavy things i know your stronger then most so is caroline but jesus woman you have 5 men in this store let us handle the boxes" He grabs the keys off caroline and Jax , Happy , Tig , Chibs and Tyler carry the boxes out to the car Two boxes each..

They come back in and see Tahnee is rocking the baby Boy in her arms cooing him cause he was crying he settled down fast and was staring up at her with a smirk on his baby lips which caused Tahnee to giggle and say " Yup your going to be a heart stopper when your older already can charm a giggle out of a lady" Tyler laughs and says " Well he is my son what do you expect"

They all laugh. Tahnee places the sleeping baby into the stroller , Caroline says " Wow you can put them to sleep anytime for me that was so fast" Tahnee giggles out an " okay Care"

Tyler pays Tahnee and then looks to her and says " We have somewhere to go but we will come by your house at say " 7pm"

Tahnee smiles and says " that would be a good time"

Caroline and Tyler walk out of the store

Jax looks at Tahnee and says " Bank that "

Tahnee shakes her head no " i'll put it in the Safe" , then hands the boys $2000 each before she does it and says " my own personal thankyou's for earlier fixing the shop for me and dealing with the other issue"


	13. Chapter 13

Jax and the others leave the store Still shocked she paid them all $2000 for helping her out

Back at the clubhouse Jax hands Juice the envelope when he walks into his office after having Happy tell him Jax wanted him in his office , Juice opens the envelope and looks at Jax confused then reads the note and nods and says " Wow thanks " Jax nods and then looks at the time .. Juice goes to walk out and Jax says " Dinner party tonight 7pm be there to show Tahnee a little friendly town support" Juice nods and says " Wouldnt miss it" and walks out of the office.

At around 25minutes to % o'clock Jax walks out of his office and notices all the guys are having a beer or coffee as he says " You dont have to show up but if you do plan to it would be nice to see you all there at Tahnee's tonight to show her Samcro has her back while she's in town for however long that may be , 7PM if you decide you are coming , for those who have said yes i will see you there , going to spend some time with my kids , See you all later"

And with that he walks out of the Clubhouse and over to get Gemma who he notices is already by her car , as he says " are you going to follow me or come with me in Tahnee's car and then Go with Tahnee shopping after she drops me and the kids off at her house i mean me here to collect my bike and her drop the kids off as they cant ride on my bike"

Gemma smirks and says " i will come with you and then get a lift back here and then drive my car to Tahnee's and then go with her to do the shopping" Jax nods and they both get in the car on the drive there both are silent when Jax's cell rings he looks down and see's Tahnee's name and smirks as he answers it on speaker " Hey Darlin' everything okay?"

Tahnee smiles and says " Hey Jax are you on your way to get Nayessa now?"

Jax says " Yeah Darlin' is everything okay?"

Tahnee giggles out " Yes just wondering if you did end up going to get her is all"

Jax laughs and says " i told you i would Darlin' i wont do that too her unless i have no other choice"

Tahnee says " okay " Just then chibs and happy walk into her Shop Jax hears the door and then hears the men ask her if she is ready and Jax says " Where are you going for you to need to be ready to go?"

Tahnee giggles out a " Oh boy you forgot they offered to take me shopping , There driving a car instead of the bike's so you dont need to collect me from the shop they will take me home and help me set up some i guess"

Jax's says " oh i was looking forward to seeing you before that but it's cool if you forget anything Gemma said she will take you to the shop also , i guess this means my bike is staying at the Clubhouse then because i wont have anyone to drive your car back"

Tahnee smirks and says " I can drop you off in the morning or you can drop me off"

Jax chuckles and says " i will drive to the club house then you can drive to your shop so you have your car back" Tahnee smiles and says " Works for me i must go there waiting and its not fair to them because i need to lock up"

Jax says " okay see you soon Darlin'"

He hangs up the phone. his mother eyeing him and he realises hearing them with her made him speed , When they pull up to Jax's house they both go in and get the boys stuff and then put the boys in the car , Then they drive to Get Nayessa , when they Arrive Jax's goes in alone and signs the young girl out and hugs her , then places her in her car seat , Nayessa pats his cheek and says " Dada" Jax smirks but says nothing. Gemma laughs and Nayessa notices her and says " Gamma" Causing a laugh out of everyone and Abel says " it's Grandma"

Nayessa shakes her little head no and says " is Gamma" Abel giggles and says " Okay you win Nayessa its Gamma"

Gemma and Jax laugh . .

They drive and get ice cream , eat it and then Tahnee's Dad comes in , he sees Nayessa and hugs her looking around seeing Tahnee not there he looks at Jax and says " Where's Tahnee ?" Jax looks at the man and says " She's at her house setting up for the dinner party she planned i was expecting her here to but she made other plans" The man laughs and says " Thats the Tahnee i know , i guess i will go there to say our goodbye's also then , Do you need Jamal or me to drive them and someone to drive you to collect your bike?"

Jax says "oh Gemma could use a lift there too collect her car"

The man nods and says " What about you and your bike?"

Jax laughs and says " Tahnee already set me straight on how that is to work out and i dont think after today that i want to push her on this one besides i would need a way to drop Abel and Thomas off in the morning my bike wont work"

The man nods and says " Are you ready to go now Gemma?"

Gemma nods and stands up and says " Yes i am ready to go now"

They walk out of the ice cream shop together and into his car .

Jax notices Jamal stayed by the door and Jax says " you can join us if you want"

Jamal nods and sits down beside Abel where Gemma was Seated.

Abel smirks and says " Hi im Abel"

Jamal smiles and says " i'm Jamal , i'm Nayessa's uncle well one of them"

Abel says " if my daddy and her mommy date will that make you my uncle too?"

Jamal laughs and says " Do you want to call me uncle Jamal?"

Abel nods and says " yes i do"

Jamal nods and says " okay you can call me uncle Jamal"

Abel giggles out a "thankyou"


	14. Chapter 14

Jamal is sitting there staring at Jax when he says " So what are your real intentions with my little sister?"

Jax is looking right back at Jamal when he says " I want to be in her life for the rest of it , i want to marry her one day and give her more beautiful children i dont care what you lot are i find it nice to say the least but she does need to learn to let me control things sometimes i know its hard on her but i want to protect her and Nayessa like a good man should do for the ladies in his life"

Jamal nodded and said " Treat her right or the men in my family will have to end you"

Jax nodded and said " i would hope you would if i messed up and lost her"

Jamal nods and says " are they done we need to get going?"

Jax looks at the kids and then at Nayessa and says " Yeah there done " He whipes her face off and her hands and then picks her up , he watches as Abel puts his hands up for Jamal to carry him which Jamal does and then Grabs Thomas while his at it , getting a smirk out of Jax. Both men laugh as Abel runs his hands along Jamal's Face and says " why dont you have hair like everyone else ?" Jamal laughs and says " i dont need it im handsome enough as i am"

Abel laughs and says " so my daddy and everyone else needs help when then i hope i dont need help when im older"

Jax and Jamal laugh making Nayessa giggle at them laughing making all of them laugh at her belly giggles. and Jamal says " Two of them laughing like that your all going to go insane trust me" Jax laughs and says " i know but its beyond cute"

Jax and Jamal get the kids in the car and Jamal says " Mind if i drive im used to driving my dad and sister?" Jax tosses him the keys and says " Sure go for it"

When they get to Tahnee's house jax notices her sitting on the steps and says

"Hey Darlin, you waitin for me?" Jax asked his smile showing just how much he liked the idea.

Tahnee nods her head at him and smiled biting her lip and says " I was wondering if you would help me pick something to wear for tonight i need to pick from all my new dresses"

Smoothing a hand through his blonde hair Jax didn't need much time to mull over the attractive offer of being able to spend quality time alone with Tahnee, his grin widening as he nodded his head.

"Sounds good, let me go shower and I'll be right over to help you pick something out." He said watching as Tahnee backed up a few paces before she turned around doing her best to not let him see how excited she was.

Jax picked out a small tight Black dress with a few purple sequins on the top to make her stand out more , He smirked at her seeing her taking off her clothes infront of him , she went to the dresser and got out some Black lace Bra and panties from Victoria secret and looked at him and said " Are you planning on getting dressed or just watching me get dressed" Jax laughed and said " i was hoping you'd let me help get you dressed first or let me wash your back in that shower " Jax points to the shower making his point well known. Tahnee giggles out an " Oh Jax behave until our Guests leave atleast"

Jax eyes light up as he says " Will you let me have some later if i behave now?"

Tahnee giggles out an " We will see later wont we Jax" She puts on her bra and panties feeling his eyes roam over her body , watching him as he lets his towel fall to the ground she looks him up and down not able to stop her eyes checking him out as he says " Stop staring at me your making it hard for me to want to put clothes on" Tahnee giggles and says " i do believe you did it to me first Jackson" Jax laughed as she did have a point he did do it first.

Tahnee finally got her dress on after Jax tried to keep taking it back off and got a little make up on she walked into the huge closet which was for just her clothes , the one for Jax's just next door to hers , she could here him in there through the wall , She picked up some platformed Jimmy Choo's in black with a purple heel and put them on slowly trying not to fall over as they were nice and high making her a lot taller.

Tahnee walks out of her closet and Jax wolf whistle's at her when he sees how long her legs look in the shoes as he says " Wow babe you look damn good so beautiful as always"

Tahnee smiles and says " You dont look bad either Teller you are Very sexy in that dress top even though you put your Cut over the top"

Jax laughs and slowly pulls her too him as he whispers " i cannot wait for the night to be over so i can have you all to myself"

Tahnee giggles out an " oh really now mr Teller"

The night goes on with not too many fights when Gemma stands up and says she has a toast to make when Abel says " Gamma you dont have any toast on your plate"

Everyone laughs and Jax says " Not that kind of toast buddy she meant it as a speech to make"

Abel looks at him and says " Ooooh okays"

Gemma does her speech and then looks to Jamal and Tahnee's Dad and says " its lovely to have met you both we do hope you come back soon "

The men both nod and stand up knowing they put it off long enough

Tahnee looks at them tears streaming down her face and her dad pulls her to him and holds her while she crys she doesnt want him to leave her just yet and everyone can feel it ripping her apart making everyone feel bad for the young girl

The man looks at Jax and says " you better take care of my baby"

Jax nods and says " i will "

Jamal wraps Tahnee in his arms and says "stop cryin now we will be back as soon as we can for a little while" When she doesnt stop Crying jax stands and Jamal puts her into Jax's chest and both men say "sorry to Jax for leaving him with a sobbing Tahnee" Jax says " it's okay the kids are in bed she will be fine i've got her"

Jamal tells Jax not to walk them out it will be harder on Tahnee to see them really drive off , Jax says " okay do call when you get there so she will stop being so sad" Jamal says " We will " and then shakes Jax's hand and says " Goodbye all nice too meet everyone"

The men walk out of the house feeling like crap for making Tahnee so hurt its still early for family to leave her i guess

Everyone else says there goodbyes knowing Jax needs to calm Tahnee down as soon as possible before she works herself up too much

Gemma is the last to leave as she tells Jax " Drop all the kids to me in the morning and you and Tahnee take a day off and do something together to fix her broken heart"

Jax nods and says "okay"

After everyone is gone he moves them upstairs to Tahnee's bed , walks over and closes the door then comes back and undresses her , he then undresses him and they both lay under the blankets naked.

Jax was playing with her sides when she suddernly Jerked away making him smirk when he says "Are you ticklish Tahnee?" Rolling onto her back Tahnee gave him a warning stare the smile on her face betraying her. "Don't you dare…Jax..Jax!" Voice growing louder as Tahnee tried to wriggle out of his sudden hold But couldnt break free as he mercilessly began tickling her ..Laughing and squealing Tahnee begged him through short quick breathes, hips twisting in an attempt to get away, her hands playfully slapping at his forearm. "Jax! Stop it…this isn't fair…" He continued the polite torture until Tahnee could no longer form words through her laughter, the Son's President Offering her a deal. "I'll quit if you promise to give me a kiss….Deal?" He slowed the tickling his palms caressing the skin beneath her shirt along the stomach allowing the young woman to catch her breath, Tahnee licked her lips, watching him closely. "Deal…" Helping her to sit up, Jax gently pulled her onto his lap.

Allowing his hands to run through her hair Jax began to dismantle the loose braid across her shoulder in favor of the wavy curls he was more accustomed to seeing, the soft silky hair crushing beneath his hands. Tahnee leaned forward slowly her mouth hovering just above his, warm breath against her lips. "Don't worry Tahnee, I don't bite." She smiled now touching the back of his neck. "Maybe I want you to." She teased now before placing a delicate yet firm kiss against his lips, her fingertips touching the shell of his ear as she allowed the kiss to deepen. One kiss turned into two turned into three, four and before they reached the fifth Jax was scooting to Be on top of Tahnee wrapped those long legs of hers around his waist, Jax's hands keeping a firm hold on her ass as he kept kissing her a sweet sounding laugh coming from Tahnee when he playfully Flipped her down onto the bed his body quickly covering hers.

Pressing a quick kiss against his lips Tahnee rolled onto her stomach as she leaned off the bed down to the nightstand drawer pulling it open. Jax watched as she rooted around blindly before she pulled out a gold foil packet. "I don't think Abel , Thomas and Nayessa needs more siblings…" She mused aloud before tossing it to Jax who couldn't agree more, glad that Tahnee had a clear enough head to be responsible, the taste of her kiss clouding his own. With the green light lit there was no holding back and Tahnee found herself being consumed by the hurricane that was Jackson Teller, and she made sure she gave as a good as she got. Nails running down the length of his back, hips rising to meet his thrusts as she moaned Jax's kiss searing along her throat the warmth of his tongue against her collar bone driving her crazy.

Arching her back up Tahnee's hand roamed upward fingers pushing through his hair gripping it gently yet firm enough to urge him on. Kissing her hungrily Jax relished in the way she responded to his touch every nerve feeling as if it were on fire the pleasure building into something more as he deepened the kiss, their tongue battling for dominance. Breaking away Tahnee's voice spoke with a soft mewl against his ear, voice becoming urgent. "Jax… Oh god Jax." Wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he rolled his hips faster, Jax buried himself inside her each thrust hitting home the small adjustment allowing him to move more deeply. The pleasure reached its pinnacle with a sharp cry from her lips, Jax's kiss swallowing them down as he lingered hips rolling slowly with a few finishing thrusts his hand holding her face tenderly. Coming to rest his head down on the pillow beneath her head Jax attempted to catch his breath, rolling onto his side strong arms pulling Tahnee in to rest her head upon his chest. Stars still clouding her sight she could only nuzzle her cheek against the smooth expanse of skin lips parted as she took slow deep breaths. Mind beginning to drift into a peaceful sense of relaxation..

With that the pair drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Tahnee woke slowly that morning her body struggling to leave its warm comfortable state of sleep, the feeling of Jax's fingers lazily tracing along the lines of her blue rose/killerwhale tattoo. His hand drifted lower along her hip bone, breath warm against her neck as he kissed down the delicate expanse of her shoulder and neck. Stretching her arms above her head Tahnee felt Jax trap her hands gently against the pillow and she gave a soft moan feeling him brazenly slip his ring and middle finger inside, the pad of his thumb making agonizingly slow circles. This was certainly the best morning wake up she'd ever received and Tahnee opened her light brown eyes to look up at Jax who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"Morning beautiful."

Good morning indeed Tahnee thought, she almost wanted to pinch herself convinced she must be dreaming the kiss she received from him certainly told her otherwise. This was blessedly real.

"Good morning Mr. Teller…you're going to get me in trouble you know…I'm going to be late for work."

Jax continued his slow teasing thoroughly enjoying the way she closed her eyes, lips parting ever so slightly as her hips began to move against his hand.

"I think your boss'll let it slide just this one time…." Jax said his voice purring against the shell of her ear causing Tahnee to shiver and he released her hands allowing them to come down and cup the sides of his face, pulling him willingly down for a kiss. Tahnee's tongue grazing his as they began to duel and Jax decided to show her just how eager he was to win. Sliding his hands underneath her, he pulled her flush against himself the instinctual friction that began to build pushing the whole state of affairs into overdrive. The small whimpers of pleasure Tahnee was making started to push Jax over the edge neither of them giving it a second thought, her pleading voice all he needed to hear for the whole situation to spiral out of control.

"Jax please…Please." Such a sweet command how could he deny Tahnee?

One swift movement and he was inside her, the thrust of his hips drawing a moan from her throat as their mouths crashed against one another in a feverish manner. It was on such a pure and animalistic need that drove Jax something about Tahnee just struck a chord with him it grabbed a hold of a part of himself he hadn't known was there. Everything was melting into a perfect sense of harmony when the familiar sound of a bedroom door opening and slamming stopped both of them dead. Jax whispered quietly. "You expecting company?Cause i think a child is on it's way to us" Frozen in place Jax looked down at her the panic on Tahnee's face evident, taking a deep breath he pressed a hard kiss against her lips before slowly climbing off the bed hands immediately searching for his clothing that was scattered about the room.

Tahnee's dream morning was quickly turning into her worst nightmare she watched as Jax dressed fast and silently , He grabbed her clothing and helped her dress fast before which ever child of his it was could get in the room with them naked and in the middle of something He then came to stand in front of her, mouthing the words 'It'll be okay'.

They both listened intently as the sound of feet began to retreat growing quieter and quieter as he moved away from the bedroom door and back to the other bedroom. Eyes locked with Jax's her heart was pounding away in her chest Tahnee was taken aback when Jax leaned down kissing her and she found herself leaning into it until she remembered just who was inside her house. Pushing at him Tahnee whispered hotly.

"Jackson! Stop, stop we can't…that was to close if he'd actually come in here and found you and i doing that he would of been worried and scared and asking alot of Questions…"

Looking down at her Jax remained exactly where he was fingers running through her silky hair as he says " He wont Darlin' Relax Abel went back to Thomas to wake his brother up"

Tahnee rolled her eyes at his shameless confession.

"You should have the common sense to be worried then…If Abel catches you with your hand in the cookie jar it's going to be incredibly uncomfortably for one of us, actually probably both of us."

Silently chuckling Jax had to agree with her on that one.

"…We're just two consenting adults Tahnee, Don't worry About it…they will find out eventually. and I'm not ashamed of being with you."

Pressing one more kiss against her brow he finally stepped back He spared Tahnee one last smile. and walked out of the room to go insearch of Abel , Tahnee feeling a little let down that Abel woke up when he did as now she wants Jax inside her to finish it off..

Tahnee finally came down stairs to see Jax had all the kids eating breakfast including Nayessa she smiled at him as he handed her a cup of Caramel Latte " thankyou babe" she said as she took a sip from the ever wonderful coffee in her hand she leaned up and kissed Jax taking him by suprise as he says " What did i do to diserver that id like to do it again for another one"

Tahnee giggled out an " You made me my favorite Latte before work" Jax smiles and says " i just know my lady is all"

Jax and Tahnee took the kids to his house knowing Gemma was picking them up for a day out

when they arived Gemma was already there

Nayessa squirmed in her arms burying her face against her shoulder murmuring soft noises as she grabbed fists full's of her long hair, taking the diaper bag from Tahnee she pulled it up on her shoulder noticing that the older woman was watching her carefully. Smiling knowingly she pointed to Tahnee's shoulder where the diaper bag strap had been pulling her shirt aside, exposing a very incriminating hickey.

"You have a good night Sweetheart?"

Tahnee couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, adjusting she fixed her shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about we just watched movies"

Gemma smirked now. " That so…Well you tell Jackson to stay below the collar bone…Dinner at my house tomorrow night I expect to see all five of you." She said waving her finger at the two of them.

"Chibs called, we gotta head out to Lodi…everything okay with my mom?" He inquired

Tahnee smiled. "Oh ya…everything's great. We're invited to dinner tomorrow night. By the way she wants you to know to stay below the collar bone region next time…Says it's less obvious."

Jax chuckled and says " What fun is that if i hide my marks from the world there not called love bites for nothing Darlin'"

With that Jax and Tahnee drive off as Jax has to be somewhere. He jumps out and she then takes the car but not before Juice jumps in as a request from Jax, Tahnee looks at Jax and says " Whats going on now Jax?"

Jax drags her off to the side and says " A threat was made i just want you safe while im out of town for the day please dont fight me on this"

Tahnee kisses him and whispers " You win prince charming this once i will give into your need of power"

Jax chuckles and kisses her back " Be safe Darlin' and later we will finish off what happened this morning before Abel interrupted us"

Tahnee purrs in his ear " Dont tease me Jax thats not fair"

Jax chuckles and helps Tahnee back in the car as he says " Take care of her Juice"

Juice nods and says " i will"

Tahnee kisses Jax again and says " please come back in one peice and be safe"

Jax nods and says " i will Darlin'" he then walks off to his bike and he rides off while Tahnee drives off to her store, Juice helps her set up for the day and then begins to set up security camera's little does he know installing them would have her pay him , when his done she hands him an envelope as usual Juice looks lost but takes it and says " what's this?" as he opens he see's a wadd of money he is beyond confused now first Jax now Tahnee whats going on with people and money lately

Tahnee smiles and says " Payment for the sercurity camera's there is $4000 in there i know how much they cost as i was going to get them put in next week"

Juice smiles and says " Thankyou but you didnt have too"

Tahnee smiles and says " my pleassure to , enjoy the money"


	16. Chapter 16

Tahnee is still at her store working with Juice messing with her internet server for her , trying to help her work out why it is not working when its been up for a week , like her his confused , when his phone rings , he answers with " Hello Chibs" chibs laughs and says " We are on our way back is Tahnee safe Jax is worried she didnt text his cell back when he sent a text an hour ago" Juice laughs and says " yes she is safe we are still at her shop , she might not have replied as we are working on her internet based website for her products from the different stores but its not working so we are trying to crack the issue so she might not have heard her cell go off she's safe though i kept my word and i always will" Chibs says " Okay can you put her on and i'll pass the cell to Jax before we leave this gas station" Juice says " okay here she is"

Juice hands Tahnee the Phone and Tahnee says " Hey Chibby" chibs laughs and says " You scared Jax sweetheart , here he is"

Chibs hands Jax the phone , Jax takes it and breaths out a breath as he says " Hey baby oh thankgod you scared me when you didnt reply to me i even called my mom who said you told her you and Juice would be working late on the website , but i needed to know you were infact okay please answer next time you scared me "

Tahnee smiles making Juice smirk . as she says to Jax " I love you too babe but you left me in the hands of Juice and he wouldnt dare let anyone hurt me even though i can protect myself and him , but thankyou for worrying im sorry i didnt answer the cell is in the car i forgot to get it out earlier , i'm so sorry i stressed you out , we were so into trying to get the site to work i didnt notice the time , so do you want me to wait here for you or meet you at the clubhouse?"

Jax says " i will call you when we are 10 minutes away and you can head to the clubhouse with Juice and i will meet you there then we can go collect the kids"

Tahnee smiles and says " okay sounds good to me , i'm sure Juice is over babysitting me already" Juice and Jax laugh at her answer as Jax says " Yeah maybe , well i love you i had better go Happy and Chibs and Tig want to get home soon not at midnight"

Tahnee giggles out an " Well you better ride faster"

Jax laughs and says " See you soon , keep that phone nere you so you know when i call"

Tahnee says " i will babe , ride safe"

Tahnee hangs up and put's the cell on the counter and then looks at Juice and says " hold on , walks to her store phone and calls Gemma , tells Gemma shes okay working on the website with Juice still trying to get it to work , will drop by and pick up the kids later on , Gemma asks can she keep them for the night , Tahnee says she will speak to Jax on it she doesnt mind but he might , Gemma says okay and hangs up.

As Tahnee hangs up the phone she feels a Dangerous presence moving towards them there a skinwalker also , she hurries Juice into the back room and tells him not to come out no matter what he hears and to call Jax and tell him not to come nere the shop , this skinwalker might try kill you all. Juice nods and calls Jax telling him what Tahnee said and tells him she stuck him into a closet. Jax frowns and says " i hope she doesnt get killed"

Tahnee glares at the male skinwalker and says " What do you want coming here acting like your bad as hell , what do you need from me , and do not hurt one human while your here or i will kill you"

Juice listens and gulps hearing what Tahnee said about killing someone.

Juice peeked out the door to see a taller man standing there , When the man yelled at Tahnee " i want to see my grand-daughter and i want to see her now do not make me hurt your little human friends"

Tahnee is now pissed this man is standing here showing her no respect when out of know-where in walks Happy , Tahnee moves infront of him to protect him from Dequan's dad who blames her for his sons death when it wasnt on her , which makes her frown.

She yells back at the man " you will not see her the last time i let you nere her you told her it was my fault her daddy is dead when that is a damn lie you made her cry for days it took me 3 weeks to calm her down so you cannot see my daughter"

Just then the man steps towards Happy and Tahnee steps forward shocking Happy , when she says in a low menacing voice " I wouldnt do that if i was you i might not be Alpha yet but im next in line and hurting someone under my protection will be your death wish i will not warn you again "

The man glares and says " I do not answer to you"

Just as he says that in walks Tramayne ( Tahnee's Dad) and Jamal (Tahnee's older brother).

Tahnee's Dad looks at the man and says " I know your not here threating my daughters life and being disrespectful to her as that means your going against me and i am the Alpha and you do answer to me"

Dequans dad says "So you ran to daddy huh little wench"

This pisses Jamal off and he lunges at the older man hitting him fair in the face as he growls out " dont you ever call my little sister that again"

Tahnee's Dad turns to Happy and tells him to go stand with Juice where he is safer because if the man does go him he stands no chance to be saved if he has his claus out. Happy nods and walks to Juice with Tahnee walking infront of the two men putting her life on the line and not caring that they both have now noticed this is indeed what she is doing.

Tahnee's dad smiles at her and says "you would risk it all to protect them wouldn't you?"

Tahnee nods at her father and says " Yes they have been here for me and helped me through some stuff , and even when they found out what i was none of them judged me , they didnt care they excepted me and Nayessa for who we are as people not what we are or are not , to them we are just Tahnee and Nayessa , the beautiful mother and daughter team and for that i respect each and everyone of them"

Tahnee's dad smiles and says " Thats why your the one next up for Alpha , babygirl because you can look past people being human and understand there is a greater good for them being on this earth and that we infact do need them to be here no matter what some skinwalker's or vampire's may think"

Tahnee nods and says " i know this daddy i worked that out the minute i met Jax and Happy and Chibs and Juice and Tig and Gemma , they have all been so nice to me"

Her Dad and Brother Smile as the man in the room Lunges at Tahnee only for him to have Tahnee's father jump right at him knocking him to the ground hard as her dad growls out low and deep and threatening " Do Not Dare Attack My Daughter Again , you want to BLAME someone for DEQUAN'S DEATH go and see DAMON SALVATORE , he was behind it not her she was the innocent she had a week old pup she wasnt leaving the house much and he went on a killing spree and used DEQUAN as the escape goat , Tahnee was heart broken and because of what you were doing she ran from the safety of the pack and ran to here when you followed her to wolf lake, leave my child alone or so help me god i will end you , are we clear now on how bad your fucking this up for yourself?"

The man nods and get's up and walks off .

Tahnee runs and sends Katherine a text saying " Keep damon hidden , Dequans dad is looking for revenge he just attacked me"

Katherine Text's back " oh my god are you okay i wasnt aware this might blow back on people i will keep him hidden away"

Tahnee walks back into the room to see Jax and Chibs and Tig have now showen up , Jax smiles seeing she is safe and no marks on her. Tahnee's dad Notices this and smiles at Jax for making sure his daughter was okay first and formost

Jax Turns to Happy and says " Why do you look like you seen a ghost?"

Happy says " Tahnee put her life on the line for me and Juice and what she said touched our hearts , not just that when the man went to rip her throat out she made sure she was our protector when she could have moved you're old lady didnt back down i'm so proud of her"

Tahnee smiles and hugs happy and says " i will always protect you all and awww i'm proud of you too most people would have pee'd there pants when a male old as hell skinwalker went at them and you didnt back down , mr Brave"

Jax laughs

Tahnee's dad notices Tahnee is whimpering a little and walks over and looks at the back of her top to see the torn material , he lifts her shirt to hear alot of Gasps , Jamal comes over and says "why didnt you heal this yet sister? you know leaving it open and bleeding makes you weaker"

Tahnee says " i hadnt had a chance yet it hurt when he got me but i wasnt letting him hurt them when there innocent they were not even around when Dequan was killed and over my dead body will they be made to pay for someone elses fuck up"

Jax and Happy say at the same time " Heal it and Fast your bleeding "

all the men laugh

but they notice Tahnee is struggling and her dad says " what's wrong with you?"

Tahnee frowns and says " i havent flipped in days and um my wolf wont come out enough for me to heal myself "

Tahnee's dad licks his hand and puts it onto Tahnee's back shocking all the men and then he makes the mark warm under his hand as he heals her , when he pulls it away the men stare in awe at her now gone cut and Jax cant help himself as he says " Wow you can heal her for her if she cannot?"

Tahnee's dad nods at Jax and says " Yes only if she cannot do it will i help her"

Tahnee says " Thanks daddy i owe you one"

Tahnee's dad says " No but you will flip tonight and go running with me and Jamal"

Tahnee Squeals out an " Oh yes i will"

Happy looks at her and says " hey that's my line"

Everyone laughs


	17. Chapter 17

**AT THE SHOP ! CONT!**

Jax is staring at Tahnee making her feel a little strange and wonder why his staring at her when she remembers his mother asked could she have all three kids for the night so Tahnee decides to bring it up to him now and she says " Jackson stop staring at me , and two your mother wants to keep all three kids for the night , what do you think?"

Jax smirks at her and says " i say fine with me gives us some time without them for once"

Chibs , Happy , Juice , Tig , Tahnee's dad and Jamal all laugh at his answer.

Tahnee looks at Jax and says " Oh but your not getting lucky tonight im too sore after the last few days and all the cuts my body has taken on"

Tahnee's dad looks at her and says " you will be sore for awhile you need to give your body days apart from getting hurt you know this "

Tahnee nods and says " it's not like i was asked if i want to get hurt they just did it without permission"

Everyone laughs

Tahnee's dad and Jamal tell her " they will see her later at her house for there run in there wolf forms"

Tahnee nods knowing this means they have somewhere to be and hugs them both saying " i'm sure glad you showed up when you did as strong as i am i think a 1000 yr old wolf is a tad stronger espically a male one i have alot to learn still"

The men nod at her and her dad says " in time you will get stronger he wont come to you again i will make sure of it or he wont be my male beta"

Tahnee nods at her dad and says " okay"

after her Dad and brother leave Tahnee sits on the floor where she is standing nere the wall and all the men look and Happy walks over and kneels infront of her and says " Why are you sitting on the floor there is a chair over there , whats wrong?"

Tahnee whispers " i dont have the energy to walk over there and my back is still hurting i didnt want to tell my dad this he would get mad my wolf is very weak today from all the mess lately shes not used to all this stuff"

Happy leans over and picks her up , walks her to the seat and places her down, but Tahnee holds on hugging him and mindlinks him and says "_Thankyou Happy for everything you have done for me in the small time i have known you it means alot to me , so thankyou , would you mind going to the safe i must pay Juice for his day of work , there is an envelope saying Juice "_

Happy nods and does as she asks and brings her the envelope when Juice looks at her she hold's it up for him to come and collect which he does telling her she needs to stop paying him he will end up with too much cash

Tahnee laughs and says " no such thing as too much cash"

Happy says " i agree , you can never have too much money"

Juice says " Yes you can she paid me earlier for installing the camera's i got $4000 for that and now in this envelope is another $5000 , thats $11500 in a week"

Happy goes back to the safe and gets the other envelope knowing its cash in there he says " so who's this one for ?"

Tahnee looks at all the men and says " Juice told me about the porn studio i want to give you that to help you restart it so you can make a nice profit each month there is $500,000 in there to get you all up and off too a great start , and to pay out the stars the other lady owed money too so you can get them all back, i have one request though"

the men laugh and Jax says " And what's that darlin'? and do not say you want to work in one i will say no"

Tahnee says " hell no i have a good life i dont need to suck dick to make money i'm doing great already thanks , my Request is you put other businesses doing them same shit out of business so you supply Charming , Lodi , and neighboring towns porn , so you make $600,000-$900,000 a month"

Jax smiles and says " You have a deal"

Tahnee smiles and says " good then come grab this money"

Jax notices shes not walking around as does Chibs , Tig and Juice

Juice says " Whats wrong why are you not using your legs are you okay?"

Tahnee frowns and says " my body is a little weak right now i will be okay it just needs time to heal its taken alot these last few days"

Jax frowns " Do you wish to go home i can stop what i'm doing and take you?"

Tahnee shakes her head no and says " i want to do more on the website if i can"

Juice nods and says " i can stay another 40 minutes , so Go ahead Jax and go get the studio and then get set up and have Chibs and Tig run around paying old staff , Lyla might want to work again although she works for Tahnee at the Spa place"

Jax nods at Juice and says " Hap will you stay and help her out with Juice i'm worried about her"

Happy nods and says " Oh yes i will"

This causes Tahnee to giggle at how now his using the same line as she just used a little earlier in the conversation

Jax walks over and hugs Tahnee and kisses her and says " See you later darlin' i will go set this business on track and thankyou for helping us"

Tahnee nods and hugs him back

Jax , Chibs , Tig all walk out of the store and to there bikes and ride off to handle this business stuff , and pay the old staff out so they come back to work"

Happy goes into the small kitchen ett and makes him , Tahnee and Juice a hot caramel latte knowing Tahnee needs it , he hands her it and she says " oh thankyou Happy"

Happy nods and hands Juice his

Juice says " Thanks"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**AT THE CLUBHOUSE!**

Jax walks in with Tig and chibs ... Bobby walks over with Phil and Chucky and Jax says " Porn is back on i need you all to call all the old women who worked for us and ask if they want there Jobs back we are back in business"

The men set off to do as there president asked of them.

Chibs says " Ima might think your single again "

Jax growls and says " Tahnee will kick her ass shes no Tara"

Chibs laughs and says " Yeah your right shes not shes more independent"

Jax nods

Jax and Chibs walk out to goto the studio and check out the new building to see what they need to buy since they have put $350,000 aside for anything they may need..

The staff is all paid out in full leaving the club a spare $50,000.

Jax decides to pay some of the men . he hands them all $2000

then puts the other $20,000 back into the safe , making the club already earning money

Chibs smiles and says " that's the most we have had in the club safe as profit in along time Jax , it's nice to see us have money incase we need it for something"

Jax nods and says " my old lady is awsome"

Chibs laughs and says " yes she is"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN CHAPTERS I WILL TRY AND WRITE A NEW ONE A DAY SO YOU GUYS GET THE STORY REALLY GOING. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. NOW BACK TO THE STORY...**

**AT THE CLUBHOUSE! CONT!**

Jax is looking down at the book infront of him when Chibs says " So she is your old lady now its not just an ongoing joke anymore?"

Jax smiles and says " Well i believe she is i mean she doesnt jack up when she's called it anymore and well she asks me if Gemma can take the kids all 3 of them and she isnt scared to kiss me out in public anymore but she hasnt said we are dating but i think she knows i've assumed we are"

Chibs laughs and says " Don't you think you should make sure you don't want to put your heart in only to find out she's still not ready"

Jax smiles and says " i will ask her " Jax picks up his cell and calls Happy's phone and says " Can you put Tahnee on the phone i have a important Question to ask her"

Happy smiles and hands Tahnee the cell and says " It's Jax he says its important"

Tahnee nods and says " okay to happy " she then says " What's wrong Jax?"

Jax smiles and says " Tahnee are we dating now i need to know since we are doing this porn thing again i need to know so i can tell the croweaters"

Tahnee sits silent for a minute making Jax worried when she says " Yes okay we will try this Dating thing Jax but this doesnt mean you always get to boss me around i am my own person i want some freedom if its dangerous i might let you win on the babysitters but i can take care of myself im not helpless"

Jax smiles and says " I wouldnt push it unless it was a threat i believe to be real , you cant just morph into your wolf when ever you want not all humans know and we dont want them to either"

Tahnee giggles and says " Fair point well made mr teller"

Jax laughs and says " Yes it was , i better go but i love you darlin' i will see you soon"

Jax looks at Chibs and says " She said we are trying the dating thing , which means shes my old lady now as i wont be letting her go , i want her more then i have wanted anyone and i cannot explain it"

Chibs smiles at Jax and says " Well jackieboy i would say you found your soul mate , don't get me wrong you loved Tara alot but i dont think she's your soul mate , i believe even though Tahnee is only 18 she was drawn here by the need to find her Human soul mate and you just Happened to be in need of one to heal you at the same time as making you live again and you just Found her , Just let it go where it goes and enjoy it , i love you Jackieboy" Chibs stands and walks out of the room.

Jax thinks about what Chibs said realising his right , his inlove with Tahnee and shes his soul. making Jax Smile.

Just when his done thinking in walks Happy , Juice and Tahnee.

Jax hands Happy and Juice there $2000 and says all the guys got it as well.

They nod and thank him and walk off

Jax hugs Tahnee and says " You feeling any better?"

Tahnee smiles and says " Well i can walk again so thats a plus"

Jax laughs and says " Good im glad , did you fix the website and call my mom back?"

Tahnee gasps and pulls out her cell and calls Gemma and says " Gemma we talked it out you can take the kids overnight do they need clothes?"

Gemma tells Tahnee " I've got them stuff and thankyou and goodnight " Gemma hangs up

Tahnee turns to Jax and says " called Gemma now i had forgotten , no the website isnt working yet , and i'm glad i can walk again too"

Jax nods and whispers " Let me get my stuff and take you home"

Chibs walks over and hugs Tahnee and says " Your his godsend please never break his heart"

Tahnee puts into chibs mind "_**i dont plan to hurt him chibs his made me feel alive again i havent been happy in over a year. not since Dequan was killed infront of me , i've been sad i see the old me when im around you guys but mainly when im around Jax , i love him also , thankyou for worrying about him though"**_

chibs nods and says " You're welcome Tahnee" Chibs walks off as Jax comes back.

Jax looks at Tahnee and says " What was that about and are you ready to go?"

Tahnee smiles and says " He was just making sure i dont plan to hurt you i respect him more for the Fact he came to me respectful about it , and yes im Beyond ready and dying for my run in my wolf form"

Jax smiles and says " So i will get to see you in your Wolf form finally?"

Tahnee smiles and whispers " Yes you will finally get to see me in my wolf form tonight , just dont run if you get scared"

Jax chuckles and says " i wont run i want to watch you do what you do when your in that form"

Tahnee smiles and says " Can we leave now my legs are getting tired"

Jax nods and says bye to everyone as they head out to go home to Tahnee's house.


	19. Chapter 19

**DRIVING HOME TALK IN CAR!**

On the drive home Tahnee decides that its time to ask Jax why he asked her the question today and not sooner so she looks over at the man who doesnt like to let her drive her own car and says " Jackson why did you decide today was the day to ask me if were dating or not?"

Jax looks over at her and then back at the road as he says " Chibs started it he asked me and i said i only assumed it you hadnt confirmed it he said i should because Ima and them croweater's will try to get me again when this porn studio takes off"

Tahnee looks at him and says " Are you saying you would have slept with them if i had said no or i cant decide that yet?"

Jax looks at her and back at the road as he says " No i would wait on you , we went there , you trusted me , i would not betray that trust like that if your not ready we just need to make them think you are ready and hopefully you will be ready soon , cause my feeling's are real Tahnee there not going to change i've wanted you since the minute i saw you something inside me made me look over across the street"

Tahnee reaches over and places her hand on Jax's thigh as she says " Jax i am ready i wasnt saying that i was just asking cause it sounded like you didnt trust yourself with them to say no if they asked , i know we went there and it was fun and very enjoyable , My feelings are real also Jax i cant explain it i've never fallen inlove with someone this fast this is new to me , so im sorry if i seem skitish i dont mean to"

Jax smiles and says " I'm glad you feel the same then"

Jax continues to drive as the car goes silent , as he pulls into the Driveway he jumps out and collects the mail and then jumps back in handing the mail to Tahnee , she pushes the Gate Clicker to open the Gate and he drives up the long driveway.

When they reach the house he parks the car and they both jump out Jax gets his books for the studio to read before dinner. he walks inside with Tahnee and she heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner , knowing her dad and brother will be there for dinner soon before there run.

Jax heads into the living room with the books . Tahnee doesnt bug him but she stops peeling the carrots and get's a ice cold beer out and walks it to Jax , leaning down and kissing him and then handing it to him he says " Thankyou Darlin'" She nods and goes back to preparing dinner to cook it.

When shes done she has a nice Turkey and some Steak cooking , in the oven with the Turkey she has some Pumpkin , Potatoes , Carrots cooking and in the Steamer she has some corn , Beans , Peas .

Jax comes in the kitchen having smelled the food cooking and says " Wow you cook like my mother does baby but you go a little more out there and really make a meal " he leans down and kisses her on the lips and then grabs another beer . she smiles and says " Go back to that reading Jackson i have some Pumpkin pie and some Apple and Cherry pie to make yet"

Jax smiles and says " Well aint i a lucky man i will be eating damn good for the rest of my life as i am so not letting you go now i got you even if i am older then you by over 10 years"

Tahnee giggles and says " age is just a number and your not old enough to be my dad so its not a eww old"

Jax laughs and says " fair point well played on that one but lets not talk about that kind of eww shall we " Jax heads out of the kitchen to let her do her thing and his about to sit when the door opens and in walks her dad and her brother . Jax smiles and says " Well babe i will read this book later"

Tahnee smiles and hands them a book each and says " now you can read they have there own books to look at " Handing them both a ice cold beer.

Jax laughs and says " your going to turn me into a workaholic babe"

All the men laugh

Tahnee says " Stop complaining it wont work i'm working in here you need to work in there and figure more out so you can get ahead of the others"

Jax nods and smiles and goes back to reading

Jamal and Tremayne sit down in the living room and read the books they were handed knowing better then to argue with her when she decides you must read she is a Female skinwalker and in a kitchen with sharp objects it's not wise to Argue.

Tahnee smiles knowing that's why they are reading because she's not silly shes in the kitchen with knife's.

While it finishes cooking she sets the Table , when its done she puts it on the table and then dishes everyone food , she leaves it on the table so if there hungry they can eat more . just as she is done the door bell rings . Tahnee walks to the door and opens it to find a very puffed out Happy on the other side she looks at him and says " Are you hungry Happy ?" Happy nods and says " i am actually but i need to talk to Jax is he here still ?"

Jax having heard Happy talk and his name he stands up and comes out and says " Whats wrong Happy?"

Tahnee pulls Happy inside and says " The bugs are getting in with the door open , i will get you a plate and put some food out for you , you two talk" with that she walks into the kitchen and makes a plate for Happy.

Jax smiles and says " Yep thats my old lady"

Happy looks at Jax and whispers " Someone sent a letter to the clubhouse threatening her life"

Jax growls and says " We will deal with that in the morning"

Happy nods and they head to the kitchen to eat as Jamal and Tremayne also head there and take there seats.

They all eat dinner and talk , Jax keeping his feet over Tahnee's keeping her close to him..


End file.
